Saying No
by AtMidknight
Summary: Despite training her entire life, Bastila Shan has always found it difficult to keep her emotions in check. Enter Kaleb Flare: the charming yet egotistical and fun-loving jerk who follows his own tune. Read the duo's epic tale to save the galaxy as they help each other along the way. With the help of friends of course. Rev/Bastila. Rated T for language and fluff. GrayRev
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello people xD For those of you that don't know, this was a story I started some time ago, and regrettably lost interest. I know I've been gone for a long time and I truly do apologize. But I have been recently inspired to take this back up again, and this time I intend to finish the entire story. I will be updating and revising the story I had before, and the first ten chapters should be out fairly swiftly. Again, I hope yal can forgive me and enjoy the story this time around xD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

_The Galactic Republic is on the verge of collapse._

_Darth Malak, the last surviving apprentice of_

_the Dark Lord Revan, has unleashed an invincible_

_armada upon the unsuspecting galaxy. Crushing all resistance,_

_Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi Order_

_scattered and vulnerable. Countless Jedi Knights_

_fall in battle, and many more swear their_

_allegiance to the new Sith Lord. In the skies above the_

_Outer Rim world of Taris, a Jedi battle fleet engages_

_the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate attempt_

_to halt the Sith's galactic domination…_

* * *

**:::**

_I was nervous. How could I not be? In mere minutes, we would be boarding the Dark Lord's very own flagship. Even from space, I could feel his power emanating from the massive vessel before us. What if I'm not ready for this? What if he is too strong? I'm only an apprentice!_

_No. Quickly crushing the doubt rising within me, I steeled myself for what I needed to do. This may very well be the last chance the Republic has in this war. We must not fail. I must not fail._

_As planned, the surrounding space battle provided the perfect distraction. The Republic forces had trapped and engaged Revan's fleet in an all-out space battle. Now, it was our job to infiltrate Revan's ship on a small transport ship and capture the Sith Lord. I glanced once more at my companions. The Jedi Council was right to send three Masters and a Knight for this mission. We would need all the experience we could get if we were to survive this day._

_"Jedi Shan, we will dock in two minutes." I nodded at the pilot, acknowledging his words. Anxiously fiddling with my lightsaber at my side, I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. This was the worst part of any battle. The calm before the storm. I had to calm myself. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no emotion, ther-_

_"Bastila! They are trying to close the docking bay!" the pilot exclaimed. I looked from the small cockpit of our ship to see the blast doors on the mighty vessel closing. "This ship isn't built for combat. It's blasters won't be able to open that bay if it closes."_

_Grinding my fists into balls tightly, I gathered up all of my courage. "They already know we are coming, so no point in trying to be sneaky. Ram it." I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded despite the situation and insane order I had just given. The pilot looked up at me from his seat in disbelief before strengthening his resolve._

_"Hold on to something then. Give them hell, Bastila." I could hear the pilot's grin in his voice. As I and my teammates moved to the back of the ship and prepared ourselves for the impact, I knew one thing was for certain. If we did not succeed, the galaxy would fall. Alarms rang throughout the ship as we drew closer and closer to the hangar._

_"Brace yourselves. Impact in 5….4…3…2…1…"_

I was violently torn from my dreams, and my comfortable bunk bed, by the rocking of the ship and thrown to the floor head first.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Rubbing my head, I slowly rose from the floor in a half-awake stupor. Another violent shake from the ship caused me to lose my balance and fall again, this time on my ass. What in the hell was going on? The door to my quarters slid open and a soldier I had never seen before came running in as if the world was ending.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor? We are under attack!" the soldier shouted.

"What do you mean 'we are under attack'?" I questioned, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up- we don't have much time!"

"…Who are you?" I get shaken from my sleep, rocked to the floor head first, and then some crazy guy comes in, yelling at the top of his lungs like some lunatic. I'm sure the annoyed face I gave the man showed just how displeased I was.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunkmate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why we've never met before," the soldier explained. He was still talking fairly loudly, but at least he wasn't yelling. "Now hurry up! We have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off of this ship alive!" Spoke too soon.

"Who's Bastila?" Again, I gave him my annoyed face. At my question, Trask looked at me as if I had sprouted another head.

"Bastila is the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer really, but she is the one in charge of this whole mission. One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of an enemy attack. You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now it's time to make good on that oath!"

I hadn't paid much attention to Frask's little speech. I was more interested in putting on my clothes. Standing in the middle of the room in nothing more than boxers as an army soldier yelled nonsense at me wasn't something I was too comfortable with. After dressing myself and equipping my vibrosword and blaster to the belt at my hip, I turned to him.

"Listen, Track-"

"Trask."

"Whatever. Listen, Trask," I started, hoping he could hear the obvious annoyance in my voice. "You can have your fun with saving the little Jedi princess. I, on the other hand, am going to make my way to the escape pods. Join me or not, I don't care."

"Kaleb Flare, age 26, human soldier, home planet Deralia," Trask listed. "I've heard all about your reputation: elite combat training, and despite your personality, you were the best in your class. It's no wonder why you were handpicked for this mission. Word is the officers haven't seen a recruit with your kind of potential in twenty years. But all that potential doesn't mean a thing if you can't deliver when it counts."

"I bet you have the problem a lot." Ha! He walked right into that one, though Trask didn't seem to appreciate my humor. Ignoring me, he continued.

"We're soldiers, we're trained for combat. Bastila's going to need men and women like us at her side during this attack!"

"I agree. You go be by her side. I'll head for the escape pods." I patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door. For being in a hurry, this guy really liked to talk a lot. Another violent shake throughout the ship interrupted our conversation and nearly made both of us lose our balance. "Okay, fine! I'll help you save Bastila, but only because I might need your help later! But the first chance I get at those escape pods, I'm hopping aboard, deal?"

I could tell by the muttered 'unbelievable' that Trask realized this was the closest thing to a compromise he would get with me. Before we could make our way into the hall, the intercom in our room crackled to life. Though there was static at first, soon a man's voice could be heard clearly.

"This is Carth Onasi- the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!" A short buzz followed by silence indicated the transmission was ended.

"That was Carth Onasi! And he says we are in trouble" Trask yelled. This man, I noticed, had a talent for shouting the obvious. "He's one of the Republic's best pilots. He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila!"

Sighing, I grabbed my blaster from its holster. I should've just gone back to sleep. I would've rather been blown to bits than listen to this guy talk any more about Bastila.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

"Kaleb, move!" Trask yelled at me as he lobbed a grenade into the bridge of the ship. Felling a Sith soldier with a stab to the torso, I didn't stop to think twice and jumped to the side and turned to run as far from the blast as I could, stray blaster bolts whizzing by my face as I made my escape. Diving to escape the explosion, I narrowly managed to close the door behind me before I heard the faint 'boom' of the grenade and muffled screams of the other Sith soldiers that had formerly occupied the bridge.

"What the hell, Trask? You could've blown me to bits."

"But I didn't? Besides, I knew you would get out of the way in time." Trask added flatly.

We had fought our way throughout the ship, getting into small scuffles with various groups of Sith boarding parties. To my surprise, Trask was actually capable with a blaster and made our encounters much easier. Dealing with two or three at a time hadn't given us too much trouble, but once we reached the bridge, we found a battalion of at least twenty Sith troopers waiting for us. Trask had mentioned something about Carth and Bastila falling back to the rear end of the Endar Spire to escape via the escape pods.

"See? They have the right idea. Get to the escape pods, which is what we should've been doing in the first place. Whatever. How much further do we have to go?" I asked Trask as he skimmed over the schematics of the ship.

"Not much farther now. Past this upcoming room should be a hall that will take us to the escape pods. Come on, we have to hurry," Trask rushed as he grabbed my wrist, yanking me forward with him.

Rushing past the room and into the hall, I could feel relief flood me as I saw the door at the end of the hallway. The escape pods rest on the other side of that door. And then I felt a strange presence in the air behind us. Apparently, Trask felt it too as we both turned around to see a black-hooded man enter the room behind us and ignite a blood-red lightsaber. Balls.

"It's a Dark Jedi!" And right on cue, Trask's skill at stating the obvious shines through. Turning to me, Trask placed a hand on my shoulder. "You go to the escape pods and make sure Bastila is safe! I'll try to hold him off! Go!" Before I could even ask him how he would hold a Dark Jedi at bay, he rushed into the room and blasted the locking mechanism of the door, sealing himself and the Dark Jedi off from the rest of the ship. Even I had to give it to him. What he had just done was very brave and noble. Eh, better him than me.

I made my way down the hallway and, approaching the door, I readied my blaster. If there were more Sith on the other side of this door, I'd have to be quick in dispatching them if I were to escape. Taking a breath I opened the door and rushed in, blaster raised and ready. I was met by another man, his twin blasters pointed at me as mine were at him. His bright orange flight jacket and black flight pants both had the Republic's emblem on them. Though given recent events, neither of us was willing to drop our guard. Finally deciding to break the tension, I spoke.

"Kaleb Flare. Soldier and recruit of the Endar Spire." I slowly lowered my blaster.

"Carth Onasi. Soldier and pilot of the Endar Spire." Carth slowly lowered his weapons as well. "We're the last two crew members left on the Endar Spire," Carth continued. Bastila's escape pod is already away so there is no reason for us to stick around here and wait to get shot at by the Sith. Now come on- there will be time for questions later!"

"Finally someone makes sense," I muttered as we both crawled into the last escape pod. It was obvious the pod was not meant for multiple people but we were able to squeeze our way into the pod as Carth took his spot at the controls. After pressing a few buttons, the pod lurched as it shot forward. I looked behind us to see the Endar Spire grow smaller and smaller before being engulfed in a blaze of blue flame as it was fired upon by the Sith fleet. Turning my attention to the front of the pod, I watched as the planet Taris rapidly became larger and larger. Red lights were flashing throughout the pod and alarms were ringing in my ears. Carth decided it would be a good idea to mention that this might be a rough landing.

Great. Bracing myself as much as I could in the cramped pod, I could only think of how I was going to die, in a small, confined space with another man in a tight flight outfit. The pod crash landed and my body violently lunged forward from the force of impact. Everything went black.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

_We made our way through the halls of Revan's ship. Something was wrong. Considering we had just come barreling aboard the Sith Lord's ship with our lightsabers hissing to life, we should have been swamped by endless waves of Sith troops and Dark Jedi. Sure, we had encountered a small group upon boarding the ship, but it was as if we were being strung along. It was as if we were the ones who had fallen into a trap. But we had no choice but to press onwards._

_Slowly, we made our way to the bridge of the ship, encountering little resistance along the way. Upon entering the bridge, all of us ignited our weapons and readied ourselves for battle. However, there was no large battalion of soldiers ready to greet us. Instead, we were met by five Dark Jedi, and at the far side of the bridge, a lone figure stood. That was the man we had come to capture. That was the man who had caused so much pain and suffering over the past three years._

_The five Sith Jedi moved to engage us, and soon the only sounds heard throughout the bridge were the whirls and clashes of lightsabers. My opponent had strength and speed, but his technique was sloppy, and it wasn't long before I had exploited an opening in his form and felled the Dark Jedi. From the sound of bodies collapsing to the ground, I knew my fellow Jedi had dispatched their opponents as well. Now all that stood between us and the end of this war stood at the head of the bridge. There would be no second chances, and we could not afford to fail. I, Bastila Shan, vow to end the war right here._

**:::**

* * *

**Next Chapter up tomorrow xD reviews are more than welcome!_  
_**


	2. A Couple of Grunts

**Chapter 2 for yal xD Chapter 3 will hopefully be up by the end of the night. Mostly dialogue in this one. Can't wait for the chapters to get longer!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

My eyes flew open as I shot up from my bed, gasping for breath. My body was covered in a cold sweat and my heart was racing. What the hell was wrong with me? I had been having the same nightmare almost every night since I was recruited to the Endar Spire two months ago, but lately they had grown longer and more detailed. It was like watching a movie in frustratingly small segments.

Once my breathing slowed, I took my first chance to take in my surroundings. These weren't my quarters. Besides the bed I was laying on and the small couch in the corner of the room, there was no other furniture to decorate the small room. The walls were an ugly, dull brown color and the only source of light was a small lamp that hung from the ceiling. The lack of windows and dim light cast a grim atmosphere over the room. Hell, even the door looked as if it had seen better days.

I slowly got out of the bed, my stiff joints and muscles protested every movement as blood rushed up into my head. A wave of nausea washed over me and left me feeling sick. Damn, I must've drunk myself stupid last night if my head hurts this bad.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the groaning sound of the door sliding open. Looking up, I was greeted by a familiar man in an equally familiar bright orange flight suit. "Good to see you up, instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must've been having one hell of a nightmare. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

"Yea, well I probably should have just stayed asleep. My head feels like it was stomped on repeatedly by a wookie tribe." I grimaced as I said this, another jolt of pain shot up into my head. Chuckling, the orange jumpsuit guy continued.

"Actually, you're pretty lucky you weren't injured more than you were. I'm Carth, one of the republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod, remember?"

At his mention of the escape pod, memories began to slowly creep back into my mind. While still fuzzy, I remembered how Flask and I fought our way through the Endar Spire in search of some Jedi damsel-in-distress. Well, Track was looking for her. I remember I was looking for the escape pods. I also remember the guy stupidly running to fight a rather creepy looking Dark Jedi. That probably didn't end too well for him. While he was admittedly good with a blaster, Task had a better chance of hurting himself than he did an enemy in close-quarters combat.

After Track shut the door behind him, I continued on and eventually found Carth and the last remaining escape pod. The last thing I remember was our rapid descent to the world of Taris. Everything after that was a blur.

"Right. I'm Kaleb, by the way. Kaleb Flare. How did we get here?"

"Well you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I imagine you're pretty confused about things." That explained why I felt as if I was run over by a speeder. "But don't worry. We're safe…at least for the moment. We're in an abandoned apartment here on Taris. You were banged up pretty bad after our pod crashed. You smacked your head pretty good, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to drag you away from our crash site in all the confusion, and I stumbled onto this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene we were long gone." And that explains why my head feels like ass.

"So you saved my life, huh? Thanks." At least this guy was more useful than Trask…that was his name! Trask!

"You don't have to thank me. I've never abandoned anyone on a mission, and I'm not about to start now. Besides, I'm going to need your help." Moving over to the couch, Carth plopped himself on it unceremoniously. "Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet. They've declared martial law and they imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots.

"I saw on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit." Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was pretty much a genius. "That should come in handy while we're stranded on this foreign world." Letting out a weary sigh, Carth continued. "There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to get to us. If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves."

Oh no. Not Carth too. Why is everyone so obsessed with this Bastila chick? "Okay, what's so special about this Bastila chick? She's only one Jedi." At this, Carth, just like Trask, looked at me as if I had sprouted another head from my shoulder.

"That smack to the head must have done more damage than I thought. Bastila is a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan, Darth Malak's Sith master. She is the key to the entire Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system. I believe Bastila was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to try to find her."

Ah. So she is a bit more special than I first thought. Another thought occurred to me.

"How can one person, even a Jedi, be so important?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in obvious disbelief, it became apparent that I was the only person in the galaxy that did not know who Bastila was.

"She's no ordinary Jedi. She has a rare gift called Battle Meditation. Bastila's power can influence entire armies. Through the Force Bastila can inspire her allies with confidence and make her enemies lose their will to fight. Often, that's all it takes to tip the tide of a battle. Without her, we would have lost this war long ago."

Okay, so this girl was very important. Stop asking questions about her before you make yourself look like even more of an idiot, Kaleb.

"Okay, it sounds like she's pretty important. So what should we do next?"

"Well considering we survived our crash and she is a Jedi trained in the Force, I'm willing to bet she survived hers too. Bastila is going to need our help. This is a Sith-occupied world and many of Darth Malak's followers can use the dark side of the Force, and the Sith have killed more than their share of Jedi in this war. But none of them are gonna be looking for a couple of grunts like us. We'll be able to move around the planet without attracting attention; a luxury Bastila won't have. She's going to have half of the Sith fleet looking for her. They know how important she is to the Republic war effort.

"The whole planet is under quarantine. No ships can land or take-off, so if Bastila is going to escape this planet she is gonna need our help. And we probably will need hers." Getting up off the couch, Carth moved to a small footlocker I had not noticed in the corner. After fishing through it for a few moments, he pulled out his set of twin blasters and holstered them before tossing a spare blaster to me.

Inspecting the blaster for a few moments, I holstered the pistol to my belt. "Well if it means I can get off this planet, I suppose I could help you find Bastila. Any idea where we should start looking?" After another few moments, Carth tossed a datapad over to me. On it were maps of the area, local clubs, cantinas, and recent news. The headlines of the latest article stood out to me: Undercity Crash Site.

"While you were out I did some scouting around. There are reports of a couple of escape pods crashing down into the Undercity. That's probably a good place to start. But we have to be prepared. The Undercity is a dangerous place and we won't do Bastila any good if we go and get ourselves killed."

We made our way out of the small apartment room and headed for the sketchy-looking elevator that would let us exit our building complex. Though given the condition of this building, I wouldn't be surprised if the elevator malfunctioned and blew us both to space. As we rode in the elevator, I took a chance to examine my new partner.

Though at first I had assumed him to be in his mid-thirties, I noticed a few strands of his brown hair had lost their luster and the short, but haggard stubble on his face only added to his older-man look. Add to that the age lines on his face, undoubtedly caused by years of service and war, and it was obvious that he was in his early forties. And it was the old kind of forty year-old man. This guy had been through a lot.

A man his age would have been serving with the Republic for almost twenty years. Maybe he'd have a different take on this whole civil war than everyone else. "Hey Carth, what do you know about Malak and the Sith?"

"Everything I know about Malak is common knowledge." Well, damn. "He escaped the trap that killed Darth Revan, his Sith master. With Revan's death, Malak became the new Dark Lord. He's a ruthless tyrant who won't stop until the Republic lies in ruins. He and his followers don't respect anything except raw, brutal power. It's hard to imagine how someone who used to be a Jedi could become such a monster." This was news to me.

"Wait, Malak was a Jedi?"

"Malak and Revan were both part of the Jedi Order, but they were young and headstrong. And against the wishes of the Council they went to fight in the Mandalorian Wars five years ago. But something happened out there. Something corrupted them and drew them over to the dark side. Or maybe there was something rotten inside them all along. I don't know.

"They formed an army of ex-soldiers and fallen Jedi who had been seduced by the dark side, with Revan at their head…until Revan was killed by Bastila's Jedi strike team. But even that didn't slow the Sith down. Malak just stepped in and assumed Revan's role. He took control of the Sith armada and resumed the bloody conquest of the Outer Worlds."

It was obvious in Carth's tone that the war was bleak. Only having joined the war effort myself about two months ago, it was hard for me to relate with someone who had been protecting the galaxy for twenty years.

"Someone will stop them, Carth." It was all I could say without having to drop my 'I'm-a-badass-I-don't-care' attitude completely. Had to keep my image up.

"I hope your right. But the Republic hasn't been able to stop him so far, even with the support of the Jedi Council. I think Bastila might be the galaxy's last hope."

Having heard enough of Carth's brooding and grim talk of the war, I remained silent until our elevator finally stopped at the bottom floor.

"Well we won't do Bastila much good if we stay here talking. C'mon. let's go."

Nodding in agreement, Carth stepped out of the elevator. "You're right. There's a small hub around here where we can get supplies and such. Just remember to keep a low profile. You seem like that type that attracts attention easily." Well, he got me there.

"Well it's not my fault I'm good with the ladies. And their boyfriends? Not my fault they get jealous."

Huffing in amusement, Carth began walking to a large underpass with me following close behind. "You know what I mean. I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity. But I figure if we don't do anything stupid, we'll be fine. I mean they're looking for Bastila. Not a couple of thugs like us."

Looking at the map from Carth's datapad, I figured we would be heading to the Lower City elevator. Well if all we had to do to get to the Undercity was ride a couple of elevators, we would find Bastila and be off this planet by noon. This was going to be easy.

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review guys xD things will be picking up.**


	3. The Street Urchin

**Yay for Chapter 3 xD hoping to have 4 and 5 out by some time tomorrow. Oh Kaleb and your many musings...how you amuse me so. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

Carth was right. I was never one to shy away from attention. But as I found myself amidst twenty or so Sith officers and dancing with a particularly ugly one, I assumed this wasn't Carth's idea of 'keeping a low profile'. Sorry, Carth. It was all that stupid guard's fault, anyway.

Earlier, Carth and I had made our way to the Lower City elevator, only to be turned away by the Sith guard there. He was saying something about us not having proper authorization to access the Lower City. I was too busy staring at the local women to really listen to him anyway. Point is, we were now unable to access the elevator and neither me nor Carth had any ideas of what to do. So we did what any man would do when he was out of options: head straight for the cantina.

In the cantina, Carth and I split up. Carth said something about trying to ask around for information. All I wanted was a strong hit of Tarisian ale. After a few glasses, I had noticed a pretty blonde girl in the corner staring at me. Being the stud that I am, and not wanting to leave a fine female specimen by her lonesome, I made my way over to her.

I was surprised to learn that she was a Sith officer. I had no idea Sith women could be attractive. After buying her a few drinks, she invited me to a party her and her fellow officers were throwing after their shift was over. Me, in my buzzed state of mind, agreed to attend a party with numerous other Sith. I even told her I would bring my buddy with me. If looks could kill, the glare Carth sent me would have diced me to tiny pieces and incinerated those pieces to ashes.

So that is how I now find myself dancing in a small apartment room filled with at least twenty other Sith troopers. I was stuck dancing with one of the blonde's ugly friends while she went to get more drinks for everyone else. Carth was standing in the corner of the room somewhere, obviously uncomfortable and on edge. Me? I was having a blast. This Tarisian ale was great. As the night went on, I realized just how strong the ale actually was. By midnight, every single one of the party-goers lay incapacitated on the floor. Damn lightweights.

Taking another swig of my drink, I noticed Carth rummaging through a few of the bags the officers had brought with them. After a few minutes, Carth had found what he was looking for and, turning to me, he tossed me a set of Sith armor. So he intended to sneak by the elevator guard, huh? Why didn't I think of that? Then I wouldn't have had to listen to Carth's complaining the entire walk over here.

Donning our new armor, Carth and I headed to the elevator. I noticed how civilians avoided us and made an effort to stay out of our way, and would avoid eye contact if possible. Even through my less-than-sober state of mind, I could tell the tension on the streets was palpable.

As we approached the guard, he acknowledged us and pressed a button near his station, opening the elevator door behind him.

"Another patrol, eh? Good luck...I've heard it's pretty rough down there. There's a big swoop gang war going on, you know. You better watch yourself: those gangs will take a shot at anyone- even Sith. It's too bad we don't have the manpower to just sweep those slums clean."

Great. Back on my home planet, swoop gang wars would occur often. I knew how bad the collateral damage of their fights over territory could get, and if we were walking into the middle of it, things would get ugly. Giving the guard a grunt and a nod, we stepped into the elevator and primed our blasters, ready for the firefights that were bound to come.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

I was beginning to think we would never get off this planet. As Carth and I rode the elevator down into the Undercity, I reviewed the past couple of hours in my head. Ever since we had stepped off of the elevator into the Lower City, people have been trying to kill us, seeking our help, or asking for credits. Usually, a combination of two of the three.

Immediately after stepping off of the elevator, we had witnessed a small skirmish between the Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks - the two most prominent swoop gangs in this turf war. After the Beks had been defeated in an embarrassingly quick fight, the Vulkars turned their guns on us for no apparent reason. Carth, I had discovered, could use those twin blasters of his with deadly accuracy. In fact, he was almost as good as me. Almost. The two of us had dispatched the group of Vulkars with relative ease.

Most of our time in the Lower City was spent fighting small groups of Vulkars, who apparently made a habit of firing at random by-passers in the streets. After a few more skirmishes, Carth and I had managed to stumble into the Lower City cantina to look for information about the crashed escape pods.

Inside the cantina, we witnessed two Vulkars pick a fight with a diminutive fellow- a bounty hunter named Calo Nord. After provocation, the little guy had blasted two smoking holes between the Vulkars' eyes. Nobody in the cantina had given a second glance. Apparently, this was a common occurrence down here in the Lower City. After talking to a few of the patrons, we were told to seek help from a man named Gadon Thek, the leader of the Hidden Beks.

Exiting the cantina, we eventually found the Hidden Bek base and convinced the guard to let us in and talk to Gadon. He told us that the Vulkars had managed to capture a high-ranking Republic officer that had survived the crash. Carth and I deduced the officer to be Bastila. Gadon also told of us of the ongoing war between the Beks and the Vulkars and their leader, Brejik, and the upcoming swoop racing competition in a few days. Brejik believed that offering Bastila as a prize would inspire the smaller swoop gangs to join the Vulkars and give them the man-power needed to wipe out the Beks in the war.

Not really caring about some race, I asked Gadon if there was a way for us to find Bastila before the race. In a nutshell, Gadon told us to forget about it. Bastila was going to be offered as the grand prize, and Brejik did not trust his thugs at the Vulkar base. Gadon believed Brejik had Bastila stashed away somewhere safe until it was time for the race. But then Gadon's face lit up, and I knew, then, that we were in for more running around. Gadon offered to sponsor us in the upcoming race, giving us a chance to win Bastila as a prize. However, we needed to do a favor for him. There was always a catch.

In an attempt to assure a Bek victory in the race, Gadon had commissioned his mechanics to create an advanced accelerator that would allow a swoop bike to easily outpace all opposition. However, Vulkar spies had infiltrated the Bek base and stolen the accelerator, and were now planning to use the Bek's own device against them. And Gadon wanted us to steal it back. He told us to look for a twi'lek named Mission Vao who liked to explore the Undercity with her wookiee companion, Zaalbar. According to Gadon, she knew every trick and backdoor on Taris, and if anyone would be able to help us sneak into the Vulkar base, it was her.

And that is a summary of the past few hours. It had been a long day.

Finally, the elevator had come to a stop at the bottom. The sight that greeted us took me by surprise. While the Upper City was a clean, thriving city with grand towers and abundant technology, the Lower City was filthy and decrepit. Yet even so, at least it had habitable apartment complexes and the streets were usable. At least they got sunlight from the surface. The Undercity, however...

It was a dark place. No sunlight could reach the Undercity. The only sources of light were dim lamps that hung from the ceiling wall of the Undercity hundreds of feet above us. There were ruins of broken buildings scattered everywhere. Small, makeshift huts were built from, what appeared to be, wood and dirt, though by the smell, I would not be surprised if they were made from garbage. The few people that walked the grounds looked haggard and exhausted, and all of them looked deathly gaunt. Their torn clothing did little to protect them from the elements and probably provided even less comfort. Was this how these people lived every day? It reminded me of home…

After shaking my head, Carth and I explored the small village. The villagers looked at us with wonder and fear, obviously not getting many visitors from the upper levels. Eventually, we came across a tall metal gate and a woman yelling desperately to the other side.

"Hurry, Hendar, hurry! I can hear it coming!" the woman pleaded. As we approached the gate, I could hear the faint pants of a man running and a sickly animalistic snarl not far behind him.

"He'll never make it! He's doomed!" an older man I had not noticed before called from the side. From his attire and the spear he held by his side, I assumed him to be the gate keeper. "Damn it! I told him he was a fool for leaving the village!" The guard cursed again, anxiously staring out to the other side of the gate.

"He WILL make it!" the woman shouted, near hysterics now. "Run, Hendar! Run!"

The man named Hendar came into clear view as he crashed into the gate, violently shaking the gate for it to open. "Open the gate! Quickly! There isn't much time!"

The gatekeeper looked unsure of himself, and after several more snarls were heard, the man shook his head. Why the hell was he not opening the gate? "I…I can't…the rakghouls are too close!"

The woman looked at the man in horror. "Please! The mutants will kill him if you don't!"

"And if I open, the gate, they will kill us all! I'm sorry Aida…"

"No you can't do this! It isn't fair!" Aida sobbed, tears now streaming down her face. She noticed Carth and I, and she turned to us, gripping my shirt in desperation.

"Please, make him open the gate! Hendar will die if he doesn't! Or worse!"

"I can't open the gate," the spineless gatekeeper spoke. "Not while the rakghouls are so near…"

One glance at the woman was all I needed to make my decision. Gently moving the woman to the side, I stepped up to the gatekeeper. "Open the gate."

The gatekeeper looked at me in astonishment, but quickly shook his head. "But I can't! The rakghouls-"

Red filled my eyes as I grabbed the man by his collar, and bringing him to my face, I lowered my voice to a low whisper, visibly scaring the man. "Open the gate."

As I let go of the man, he immediately scrambled to the gate and unlocked it with the small key that hung from his neck. As the gate lowered, Carth and I rushed to Hendar's side, anxiously waiting as the snarls from before grew louder with each passing moment. And then, the beasts came into view.

I had never encountered rakghouls before. Three of them came into the clearing, teeth bared and claws ready. They were a sickly, pale color with beady eyes and sharp teeth. Their skin looked to be covered in some sort of slimy film, and their claws looked deadly. Green poison dripped from their mouths. To say these things were ugly was an understatement.

Stepping in front of Hendar to shield him from the rakghouls view, Carth immediately felled one of the beasts with his blasters. The two remaining charged at us with a howl. Closing the gap quickly, I was forced to draw my sword to fend off the creature. Bashing the rakghoul in the head with the hilt of my sword, I stabbed it in the stomach while it was disoriented, and again in the head before it had a chance to recover.

I was unable to do anything about the last rakghoul as it leaped into me, tackling me to the ground. As the creature opened its jaw to bite at my shoulder, I brought my sword up to halt the beast. Using the sword to hold off the rakghoul, I reached into my belt and, grabbing the small hidden knife I carried with me everywhere, I jammed it into the creatures exposed throat and upwards into its brain. The rakghoul became limp against me, its slime and pale-blue blood dripping onto my face. This day couldn't get any worse.

After assuring him that I was okay, Carth helped me up onto my feet. After wiping my face clean and wiping the blood and guts off of my knife and sword, Carth, Hendar, and I walked back to the gate. As it opened, Hendar immediately ran to Aida and embraced her in a fierce hug. After a few minutes of trying to calm Aida's sobs and words of relief, Hendar turned his head to me.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me, up-worlder. If I had anything besides these clothes on my back, it would be yours. But we have nothing." Shrugging, I merely told him that I didn't need any reward and that I did what any person would do. The gatekeeper looked as if he wanted to crawl into a hole as I said those words.

Aida buried her head deeper into Hendar's chest. "I have you, Hendar. That's all I need. Let's head back to the village." After turning to Carth and I to give us her thanks, she laced her fingers with Hendar's and the couple walked off, lost in each other's world.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

"We have been exploring the Undercity for nearly an hour and we have yet to find this Mission girl. We almost wandered into the damn sewers. We have done nothing but fight rakghouls, fight Sith troopers, fight more rakghouls, get threatened by a Mandalorian, and fight even more rakghouls." I was yelling at no one in particular. Poor Carth. He looks as if he wants to shoot me. "Hell, at this rate, we will never find-"

I was interrupted from my rant as a blue blob came crashing into my side, knocking both of us to the ground. This was not my day. Looking down at the blue bundle sprawled on the ground next to me, I noticed it was a person. A twi'lek, to be exact. The twi'lek shook her head to shake out any traces of dizziness from the collision, and looking at me and Carth, she immediately clasped her hands together in a silent plea for help. Except she wasn't so silent.

"Please you have to help me! Nobody else is going to help me. Even the Beks won't help me. But I can't just leave him there- he's my friend! You'll help me, won't you?"

Shaking my head, I stood up and brushed myself off, eying the girl. Blue twi'lek girl wandering around the Undercity. She looked young enough to be my sister. "You're Mission, right? Gadon said you could help me?"

"Gadon? What? I...I don't know what you're talking about. Please- Zaalbar's in trouble. He needs help or they're going to sell him into slavery!" This girl wasn't listening to me at all.

"Who's going to sell him into slavery? What are you talking about?"

"Me...me and my wookiee friend Zaalbar were just wandering around here in the Undercity. You know, looking for stuff we could find, just kind of exploring. We do it all the time."

"I guess with a Wookiee at your side you've got to figure you can handle the odd rakghoul attack." Carth had spoken up this time. I had begun to think he had gone mute.

Mission shook her head at the mention of rakghouls. "Only this time they were waiting for us. Gamorrean slave hunters. We didn't even have a chance to run. Big Z threw himself at them, and he roared for me to run! I...I took off; I figured Zaalbar would be right behind me. But there were too many of them- he couldn't get away. They're going to sell him to a slaver- I just know it!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose to stave off the oncoming headache, I took a slow breath. All this errand work is getting on my nerves. I'm not a babysitter and I don't have time to be helping everyone like this. "Do you know where they took him?"

"I don't know for sure, but those Gamorreans like to hang out in the sewers. The stink reminds them of home, I guess. That's probably where they took Big Z."

And now we gotta go into the sewers...I was wrong, earlier. This day could still get worse. Just relax, Kaleb. One problem at a time. "If I help you get Zaalbar back, you have to get me inside the Vulkar base."

Her face lit up in a bright smile as she nodded. "It's a deal! As soon as we get Big Z back, I'll show you a way into that Vulkar base! Now, come on- we have to find Zaalbar before they sell him to slavers, or worse!" Grabbing mine and Carth's wrists, she began to drag us off to the sewer gates we passed earlier.

"The Gamorreans make their camps in the sewers. I bet that's where we'll find Zaalbar- and that's where I'll show you the secret entrance into the Vulkar compound."

So now, I was to dive down into the sewers to fight a bunch of smelly Gamorreans, rakghouls, and Force knows what else this hole of a planet is hiding down there. I should've just stayed asleep and been blown to bits with the Endar Spire.

**:::**

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review :) any and all comments and constructive criticism helps xD**


	4. Life-debt

**I am so tired at this ungodly hour in the morning xD Just throwing this out there: I would love to have Mission as a little sister. Now that my pointless ranting is out of the way, I want to address the matter of me writing about the side-quests. Obviously, I won't be writing about the Genoharadan or other side-quests that I believe do not pertain to the furthering to the plot of this story. If anyone feels I should incorporate a certain quest, item, dialogue or other such element that would help better the story, please feel free to leave a comment in the review section xD Now on to Chapter 4! Gonna get 5 up whenever I wake up xD**

**Also, I want to say right now that any alien dialogue, such as Zaalbar's, will be enclosed in colons and boldened.**

**Ex:**

**:I pledge my life to you, Kaleb Flare:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

Carth, Mission, and I descended into the sewers of Taris. Not only were we venturing into the sewer system of an entire planet, we were venturing into the sewer system of an entire planet that was occupied by the smelliest race I had ever had the displeasure of interacting with. The stench that assaulted my nose almost made me want to cry. But I don't cry.

We walked in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were those of our footsteps against the metal grates against our feet and the dripping of sewer water from various tubes and pipes that hung from the ceiling. It was only once we came upon a large, circular clearing that we saw the first group of Gamorreans. Three of them sat around a small campfire, snorting and poking at the body of a cooked rakghoul skewered on a spit slowly roasting over the fire. They are really gonna eat those things?

One of the Gamorreans whipped his head up, it's pig-like snout sniffing the air. Shit. I hope it didn't smell us. After a few moments, the Gamorrean let out a squeal to its friends and, forgetting their dinner, they grabbed their large clubs and axes and turned to rush us. Shit. They smelled us. How they could smell anything in this sewer besides themselves and waste was beyond me.

Jumping into action, I unsheathed my knife and flung it at the lead Gamorrean, sticking it in its stubby, fat knee. Moving to avoid the leader as he collapsed in a painful squeal, the two other Gamorreans moved to surround me. They didn't get far, however, as the pig to my left was riddled with blaster fire, courtesy of Carth. The pig to my right, I saw, had two smoking holes in between its eyes and neck. I looked over to see Mission sporting twin blasters of her own. I suppose one as young as her would need to be tough in order to survive in the Lower City of Taris.

Moving to the last remaining Gamorrean that was writhing on the floor in pain, I shot the creature in the temple, putting it out of its misery. After retrieving my blade, we looted the bodies in search of anything that would prove useful. After a few minutes of searching, we had been able to retrieve a few medpacs, a handful of credits, and what appeared to be the layout of the section of the sewers we were currently in. According to the map, they were keeping Zaalbar in a cell not too far from us. Perfect. The faster we get out of this place, the better. I began cleaning my knife when Mission spoke up.

"Hey Carth?" she asked. "You're a pilot for the Republic, right? You've been all over the galaxy, I bet, right?" Carth nodded slowly, obviously not sure where she was going with this. "Tell me, how would you rate Taris compared to other worlds you've seen?"

"Well, to be honest with you, Mission," Carth began, searching for the right words. "It sucks." Subtle, Carth. Very subtle. "The prejudice, the rich spoiling themselves while the poor are crushed beneath them - not a pretty sight."

"Yea, but it wasn't that bad before the Sith occupation!" Mission exclaimed. Placing my knife back into its sheath at my belt, I looked around at the sewers that surrounded us, the cooked rakghoul suspended over the campfire, and then down to the three dead Gamorreans at our feet that were starting to smell even worse than when they were alive. You know, Mission...This probably isn't the best place for you to make that argument.

She took a moment to reflect on what Carth had said, and I could tell she was trying to see Taris from the same objective view Carth saw it from. "Well...I guess it's not all that different than it was before the Sith came. Huh...Maybe Taris ain't as great as I thought it was, ya know?" Mission looked almost crestfallen. Carth had to be kicking himself now. He had just insulted probably the only home our companion had known since she was little.

"Uh...not to say Taris is horrible." Carth was now trying to cover himself. It was amusing to see the professional, strictly-business Republic pilot struggle with talking to the teenager. "There are a lot of worlds that are better than Taris. But there are also worlds out there that are much, much worse than Taris. But..." Carth trailed off. Mission looked at him questioningly.

"'But' what?"

"Taris is definitely no place for a kid to live on her own." No, Carth. Nooooo.

Mission must've been furious, because the blue skin of her face took on a bright pink blush that reached her bristling headtails. "Hey, who the hell are you calling a 'kid'!" she exploded. "Jeez! I come to ask you a question and you give me a lecture!" The way her headtails were twitching, I was sure one of them would lash out and whip Carth in the face. It was an amusing sight considering she was only a few inches taller than five feet and literally a third of Carth's age.

"Don't you snap at me, missy! You want a lecture? How's this: only bratty little children fly off the handle because of a simple comment."

"Children, please," I tried to interrupt. Arguing in the middle of a sewer with a group of dead Gamorreans laying at our feet wasn't on my list of things to do. To my dismay, neither Carth nor Mission paid any attention to me. Sighing, I took out the map to decide where we should go next.

"I don't have to listen to you, Carth! You're not my father – though you sure are old enough to be! So keep your lectures inside your withered old head, 'cause I don't need 'em!"

"And I sure as hell don't need this!" Grabbing the map from my hands, Carth continued onward in a huff. "Let's just drop it and get back to what we were doing."

And we did, though the two children I was traveling with were keen on giving each other the cold shoulder. We continued on through the sewers and, thanks to the Gamorrean's layout of the sewer, managed to avoid most of the other Gamorrean camps scattered throughout the system. Finally we found ourselves in front of a rather old and rusty looking door. According to the map, this is where they should be keeping Zaalbar. Mission stepped up to the door, examining the locking mechanism for several moments.

"Hmmm...look at this. This is one of those old style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing. The sewers are the only place you'll see one of these on Taris." Well, duh. This place is a piece of crap. "You can't use conventional security spikes on these old locks, but don't worry. I've come across them before. I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick." Pulling out a small device that had many wires and buttons on it, she hooked it up to the lock and got to work on the door. She continued for a few more minutes in silence when we heard a choir of pig squeals coming from behind us.

Turning to look at our visitors, we saw at least nine rather large Gamorreans charging at us, their snouts raised high and their weapons higher. At the front ran a particularly large Gamorrean wearing black armor with intricate designs and sporting all manners of spikes to protect it's wearer's body: shoulder spikes, elbow spikes, knee spikes, spike spikes, you name it. And from the way it was charging at us, it was looking to stab us with as many of the spikes as it could. I assumed it had to be the Gamorrean chief.

Carth and I managed to take down three of the brutes before their leader moved to the front to protect his warriors, and we watched as our blaster bolts bounced harmlessly off of his armor. The Gamorreans drew closer to us and soon, Carth was forced to put distance between him and the enraged Gamorreans. I had drawn my sword and knife and began hacking away at the creatures. I had managed to stab one in the heart with my knife and another in the gut with my sword when the huge Gamorrean chief grabbed my sword by the blade and flung me across the room like a rag-doll. I saw Carth rush to my cover as the remaining pigs closed in on us. Just then, I heard a ferocious roar ring out throughout the hall, and I turned to the door Mission had been working on only to see an eight-foot wookiee charge at the Gamorreans with its teeth bared and paws ready. I guess Mission got the door open.

Taking the Gamorreans by surprise, Zaalbar violently struck the closest creature in the head, caving its skull in with a sickening crunch-like sound. Turning to another Gamorrean, Zaalbar grabbed its club and after a brief struggle, wrestled the club from it and, in an incredible showing of wookiee strength, flung the huge creature into the wall as easily and painfully as I had been tossed moments ago. Using the club, Zaalbar swung at the nearest Gamorrean, and though it managed to duck the first blow, Zaalbar connected with the second strike. That was all he needed to knock the Gamorrean to the ground, and he repeatedly swung at the defenseless Gamorrean, repeatedly striking it in the head. Only when the dead brute's limbs fell limp did Zaalbar stop his assault.

By this time, the only remaining Gamorrean was the chief, who stood in the center of the room. We had it surrounded. It looked frightened to death. Hell, I don't blame it. I would be too if I just witnessed a gigantic, hairy wookiee rip my subordinates to shreds. But Zaalbar was on my side. So I'm not afraid. Go me. Another fearsome roar from Zaalbar was all it took for the Gamorrean chief to turn tail and scamper away.

Carth holstered his blasters and I moved to retrieve my knife. After cleaning and sheathing it, I turned to Zaalbar, only to see a familiar blue blob launch herself into its chest in a fierce hug. The large wookiee let out a small snort from the impact before returning the embrace. It amazed me how such an imposing creature could be so gentle with those it cared about.

**: You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission:** Zaalbar spoke in the language of his people. It had been some time since I had conversed with a wookiee, but I was pleased –yet not at all surprised- to find that my grasp of the language had not diminished.

"I'm glad to see you too, Big Z! You didn't think I'd forget about you- Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!" These two made an odd pair, yet on an odd world like this, it seemed natural. With Mission's obvious street smarts and Zaalbar's monstrous strength, I imagined that the two managed fairly well. Zaalbar turned to me, and then looked back to Mission in confusion. Mission took this as a sign to introduce us.

"These are my new friends, Big Z. Kaleb and Carth. Without them I never could have got you out."

**: My thanks to you, Kaleb:** Zaalbar grunted, bowing his head in thanks.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Happy to help." I gave a shrug and wave of dismissal to show that I would have done it regardless of the circumstances. I had issues with slavery.

Zaalbar looked at me with a cocked head, obviously confused again. : You know the language of my people? That is rare among your species; I am impressed: Indeed, I understood the wookiee language, though my human vocal cords restricted me from making the proper sounds necessary to speak in their tongue. Even I have my limits, however few they may be.

**: You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a life-debt to you:**

I heard Mission gasp from her place by Zaalbar's side, looking up at him with huge, surprised eyes. "A life-debt? Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully. You better be sure about this." I had heard of these life-debts before. They were supposed to be some sacred pact among the wookiee race.

**: I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are being used as slave labor on our home world. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to that life. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that is through a life-debt:** Zaalbar turned to me and bowed his head.

**:In the presence of you all I swear my life-debt. Forever after I will be by your side, Kaleb. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk:** And with that,Zaalbar reared his head back and let out a roar that reverberated throughout the sewer system for miles and miles.

Not really sure of the true depth of his words, I awkwardly bowed my head in return. "Uh...thanks. And I accept your vow?" Turning to Mission for help, I knew I said the right thing when she flashed me two thumbs up.

"Big Z swearing a Wookiee life-debt to you. Wow- this is major. Do you realize what this means?" She questioned.

Honestly, no. I didn't, but I had the feeling this meant far more to Zaalbar than I had first believed. "It's some kind of loyalty vow, isn't it?"

"A life-debt is the most solemn vow a Wookiee can make. It means he'll stay by your side for the rest of your life-wherever you go, whatever you do, Zaalbar will be with you." Well that was a bit more than I was expecting...Everywhere I go? But what if I'm with a lady...

"I guess that means you're stuck with me too. Wherever Big Z goes, I'm going. I almost lost him once- it's not going to happen again." And she smiled the biggest, confident smile I had seen from her yet. Despite her chatty personality, I couldn't help but feel drawn to the girl. She reminded me so much of my little sister that I couldn't help but flash a grin back at her. Perhaps having her along wouldn't be so bad. But I would never tell her that, of course. Still, I had to tease the girl somehow.

"Great...I get stuck with a sassy little girl with attitude problems." The massive, shit-eating grin I wore on my face earned me a playful shove from the girl. Even Carth couldn't help but smirk from the exchange taking place.

"Hey, you're not that much older than me, pal. Plus, me and Big Z make a great team and you've already seen that I can prove useful in a tight spot!"

It was true. She was handy with a blaster and had sliced through every security door we came across while down here. It was a skill I assumed she had mastered. Again, I would never tell her this, of course. And let's be honest, here. I've always wanted a wookiee sidekick who would rip the arms off of someone that was annoying me. He would've been a great help with dealing with Trask.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, squirt. Back to the business at hand...I believe you owe me one secret entrance into the Vulkar Base?" Perking her head up as if just remembering our promise, she took out the layout of the sewers and showed me a position on the map not far from out location.

"Don't worry, I know a backdoor into that scum den! I don't remember the exact location, but I know it's in this general area. We just gotta look for the force shield to know we are there. Let's go!"

The four of us made our way through the sewers and eventually came to a bright blue, shimmering shield of energy that formed a barrier between one section of the sewer from the other. Mission walked to the nearby computer console and entered some sort of code into the terminal. The next sound heard was the buzzing of the shield door as it fizzed out, allowing us passage to the other side. Mission merely shrugged at my glance at her, stating how she pick-pocketed the codes from a drunken Vulkar guard. Whatever works for her.

We traveled deeper into the sewers, the stench becoming impossibly worse the farther down we went. The Gamorrean layouts from before were completely useless as they were never smart enough to comprehend the idea of a force field, let alone figure out how to disable it. Now, we were being led by Mission's experiences adventuring through this particular route. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she told the group that about a mile ahead of us, there would be a large clearing that would lead us to an elevator that lead into the Vulkar base.

Slowing down to match Carth's pace, she gently tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Uh...hey Carth? Can I...can I talk to you for a second?" It was interesting to see the loud and bright girl so nervous.

Carth let out a sigh and turned to face Mission fully. "Are you ready to have a civil chat? Or is this going to be another childish tantrum?" Wow. Carth, I really need to work with you on your people skills. Predictably, Mission headtails colored pink and she exploded.

"Tantrum? I'm trying to apologize, you nerf-herder!" She seemed to catch herself and, taking a deep breath to calm down, she began again. "I mean...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I'm just sick of everyone treating me like I'm a helpless kid."

Sighing and dropping the unsuccessful 'aloof' attitude that only I could pull off, Carth rubbed the back of his neck and held up his hand for Mission to stop. "I know. And I'm sorry about what I said, too. It's just that I've been on edge lately. We all have. But I shouldn't take it out on you." And with that, Carth gave Mission a small comforting smile, the first I'd seen him give since we began this mission. Carth had more to say, however.

"Mission, you have to know that you're not useless. I mean, look at where we are. Look at what we are doing. You're not just along for the ride. We need you."

Mission placed a hand over her heart, obviously moved by Carth's words. "You really mean that, don't you? Nobody's ever said anything like that to me, not even Big Z." At this, Zaalbar gave a snort in displeasure, and Mission was quick to dismiss it. "I mean, I know he thinks it sometimes, but he's not really the type to talk. Thanks, Carth." Mission then surprised Carth by giving him a hug. I had to stifle a laugh as Carth awkwardly returned it.

"Awwwwwwww. How cute!" I couldn't help myself. Teasing the awkward-looking Carth seemed like the most natural thing to do in this situation.

Rolling his eyes, Carth distanced himself from Mission. "Ah, it's no big deal. I know how it is. Sometimes, you just need to hear a few words of encouragement. Kids are like that."

"Kids are like that!? Listen, you-" Mission paused when she saw the same shit-eating grin I had used earlier on Carth's face. Mission couldn't hold in her laughter, and soon even I was suppressing my snickers. Even Zaalbar gave a mirthful grunt.

After we all calmed down, Mission playfully punched Carth in the arm. "I get it. You're pretty funny for an old guy, Carth. Come on – we're here at the clearing."

Carth and I looked to see that Mission was right. We had come to the door we had been searching for. On the other side of this door was the clearing that would lead us to the Vulkar base. We would finally get the accelerator and be able to save Bastila and get off this awful planet. Mission warned us to get our blasters ready and get our wits about us. Brejik's base would be crawling with Vulkar thugs.

Stepping cockily to the door, I merely scoffed at her warning. "Please, Mission. We've killed Sith troopers, rakghouls, and Gamorrean slavers. We can kill anything else this planet can throw at us." Unlocking the mechanism, the door opened and I stepped into the clearing. Except I couldn't. Instead, I walked straight into a wall of some sort that was blocking the doorway. Not expecting the contact, I fell back onto my ass. What the hell?

Getting back up, I examined...whatever it was that was blocking the doorway and reached out to touch it. Strange. It was of some sort of brown material that felt thin, yet velvety to the touch. I jumped back in shock as the strange material slid to the side to reveal a large yellow circle with a smaller, black retina-shaped circle in the middle. The two circles kind of reminded me of an eyeball... Oh, Force...

The eyeball moved from the doorway, and I could see gigantic teeth and deadly claws whoosh past the doorway. Large claws were connected to large arms, which were connected to an even larger torso. The ground shook as the monster stood on its powerful hind legs. Altogether, I'd estimate the creature to be a wee twenty-five feet tall.

Closing the door, I turned to Mission. "Mission," I began sweetly. "Why is there a rancor down here?"

Carth's face paled and Mission shifted nervously. "Um...did I forget to mention that?" She was trying to sound cute. It wasn't working. When I heard the very loud, very monstrous roar from the other side of the door, only one response came to mind.

"Yea...you forgot that little detail."

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review xD**


	5. The Vulkar Base

**Jeez I really need to fix my sleep schedule. I'm not sure if 6 will be up by tonight, but I promise it will be up by tomorrow at the latest. As usual, any comment, review, and/or constructive criticism helps xD**

**Also, I went back and fixed chapter 1. I forgot to add in a section break xD so if any of you were confused by the first chapter, it has been fixed and organized :) Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

The four of us stood there in hallway trying to figure out a way past the raging rancor on the other side of the door. Well, I was trying to figure out a way past the beast. Carth was busy glaring at Mission, who was nervously picking at the pockets of her jacket. Only Force knows what Zaalbar was thinking. Zaalbar just stood quietly at his place next to Mission.

"Don't worry, Mission," Carth began. "I completely understand how you can forget to mention a tiny, little rancor waiting to devour us." He smiled sweetly at her, sarcasm completely evident in his words. The subsequent roar from the other side of the door that was heard complimented his statement rather well.

Mission pinked in embarrassment. "Well, rancors are pretty stupid. I always just sneak by it whenever I come down here." Shrugging, she pointed out a small device hooked to her belt, and I realized it was a stealth field generator. It was a fairly advanced one, too. I watched as she pressed a small button on the generator, and then she vanished from sight, a slight shimmer surrounding the outline of her body as the light bended around her to conceal her. "See?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stave off the headache that was sure to come on. I stepped away from the door, only for my foot to connect with something. Looking down, I saw a bloody and mutilated arm. The shredded sleeve bore a Hidden Bek emblem on it. I could only guess it had belonged to a Bek spy. I'm assuming the body that the arm belonged to was currently digesting in the belly of the rancor not far from us. Lovely.

I noticed that the arm was clutching a datapad in its hand, along with several small vials containing some sort of clear liquid. Bending down, I removed the slightly bloodied datapad and the vials from the dismembered arm. After reading through the latest entry in the datapad, I began to form a plan in my head.

"What are you thinking, Kaleb?" Carth asked.

"Why, I'm glad you asked, Carth." I turned to Mission and held out my hand expectantly. "Mission, give me your belt. I'm gonna go kill that rancor." No big deal.

"What? You're crazy!" both Carth and Mission said in unison.

I sighed, knowing they would react like this. "Look, I got a plan." To emphasize my point, I showed them the vials and shook them gently. "Now can we please stop stalling? I would like to get this accelerator before next year, thank you." Again, I held out my hand to Mission expectantly.

"Look," Mission started, resting her hand on her hip and jutting it to the side. "If anyone is gonna be using this stealth generator, it's gonna be me. I'm by far the stealthiest person in our group."

"Mission, you stick out like a sore thumb. Now give me the damn belt." Yes, she was very good at concealing herself with the stealth belt, and most people wouldn't be able to detect her if she were to use that generator. The only reason I had been able to see her when she had demonstrated her stealth field was because I had a vast amount of experience using stealth when I was younger, but I couldn't tell that to her. There was no need for her to needlessly be put in harm's way. "Stop being stubborn."

Grumbling under her breath, Mission took off her belt and handed it to me. She stuck her tongue out at me, and after I had put on the belt, I returned the gesture. I turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay, on the other side of the clearing, there is an elevator that should take you up into the Vulkar base. Once I open this door, I'm gonna run out and distract the rancor. I want you three to run to the elevator and wait for me there." I paused to make sure they understood what I was telling them. I turned my back on them when I saw Carth open his mouth to say something. "Okay, good. Get ready." It is rude to interrupt people when they are talking, Carth. Taking and opening the vials, I poured the contents onto my armor. I had to force myself not to gag as the smell nearly made me vomit. Force, this stuff made the Gamorreans smell like a bed of flowers. This shit is never gonna come off.

I took a deep breath to ready myself before opening the door, and I ran out into the clearing. It was then that I realized exactly how massive the rancor really was. Standing at an easy six feet, I barely came up to the beast's knees. The rancor's head perked up, instantly attracted to the scent of the serum. It's large, yellow eyes trained on me as I ran to the opposite side of the clearing, away from the elevator. I spotted a large pile of bones and corpses. That must've been the pile that the datapad was talking about. I came to a stop and began dancing around and hopping into the air, trying to get the rancor to come after me. I must look like a jackass. When the creature did nothing but snort at me, I cursed under my breath. Screw this.

I grabbed my blaster from its holster and fired at the huge monster, hitting it in its eye. The beast roared in pain and anger before charging at me, its massive weight shaking the ground beneath me. I grinned confidently and turned tail, heading straight for the pile of corpses. I began unbuckling the straps to my armor as I ran. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar were making a run for the elevator while the rancor was distracted. At least they could follow orders.

I dove into the pile of bones and activated Mission's stealth field generator. I shrugged off my armor so the creature wouldn't be able to follow me with its nose. I shoved my way out of the pile just as the rancor brought down one of its huge claws to smash the bones and bodies that lay there. If I had been any slower, I would've been crushed to death. The rancor brought its other claw down violently into the pile, swiping some of the bones and bodies to the side in search of me. I started making my way to the elevator, perfectly hidden thanks to Mission's stealth generator. I watched as the rancor brought its claws to its face, checking to see if I had been crushed to the underside of its palms.

When the rancor saw that I wasn't smeared to its palms, it turned back to the pile and opened its massive jaw. It sank its large, yellow teeth into the pile, devouring a large portion of the bodies and bones that lay there. As I made it to the elevator, I switched the generator off and stepped into it with my companions. When they saw that I was in the elevator with them, they all let out a sigh of relief. Turning back to the rancor, I let out a sharp whistle that drew the attention of the rancor. I waved like a jackass to the rancor. It let out another angry roar as it turned away from the pile and took its first step toward us. The rancor didn't get any farther than that, however.

I smirked in satisfaction as I saw the rancor's throat bulged unnaturally. After another few moments, the rancor staggered for a bit before collapsing to the ground, a pillar of smoke coming from its mouth. Sometimes, I surprise myself with how awesome I am. I pressed the button to activate the elevator. Finally, we were almost done with this stupid errand.

I turned back to my companions. Mission was looking at me in shock, Carth in disbelief, and Zaalbar with respect. "What? Do I have something on my face?" They were looking at me weird.

Carth was the first to come to his senses. "Uh, Kaleb…what did you do?"

Well that was a dumb question. "I killed a rancor, just like I said I would. No big deal." I thought it was fairly obvious what I had just done. When Carth merely smacked his face with his hand, I thought he had lost it.

Mission was the next to speak up. "Um…I think what he meant was: How did you do it? And why are you half-naked."

Oh. "There was a severed arm back there in the hallway we were at. I think it belonged to one of Gadon's spies 'cause it had the Bek emblem and everything. Anyway, it was clutching onto some vials and a datapad." I paused to make sure the group was following. "The datapad said that inside the vials was some type of serum the Beks had made in order to get past the rancor down here. It seems like Gadon has been trying to sneak into the Vulkar base for a while now.

"The serum was a synthesized odor that was extremely offensive to the rancor's sense of smell. So I just threw some on me and ran straight for the pile of corpses that you guys saw. Once I was inside the pile, I turned on my stealth generator-" Mission cleared her throat, interrupting me. "I mean, Mission's stealth generator," I threw a glare at the teen, who merely nodded her head in approval, "and left it a few grenades as a present. When it bent down to bite into the pile, it was as good as dead. I'm awesome, right?" Smirking to myself, I knew I had just impressed the whole group. I mean, who wouldn't be?

**: Indeed, Kaleb that was very cunning. You are a skilled hunter, indeed:** Zaalbar added. Why, thank you Zaalbar. I agree with you. Mission merely nodded in agreement, and the rest of the ride was in silence.

Once the elevator came to a stop, we all stepped out and Carth spoke under his breath. "Nice dance moves."

Mission burst into a fit of giggles, and even Zaalbar fought to contain his snorts of laughter. I merely punched him hard in the arm. Fuck you, Carth.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

The Vulkar base was quiet. The four of us had yet to encounter a single Vulkar. Whatever. How a blue twi'lek, a republic soldier wearing a bright orange flight-suit, an eight-foot wookiee, and I had managed to avoid notice so far escaped me. Hey, I'm not complaining. The less attention we drew, the better.

We walked through the halls of the base carefully, not really sure what we were looking for. Taking a left into the nearest room, we found ourselves in a lounge of some sorts, complete with couches, holo-screens and a bar. At the bar was a young woman wearing a maid's outfit. She looked scared and out of place. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman spun on her heels and let out a loud shriek. I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth. She struggled to get away from me and began kicking and flailing around.

"Shhhh!" I ushered. "We're not gonna hurt you!" I probably should have found a shirt or something to put on. A half-naked man you've never seen before forcing you to keep quiet wasn't the best first impression, no matter how sexy that man was.

"We're with the Beks! If you help us, maybe we can help you out of here!" The woman continued to scream into my hand and smacked me in the head. Damn woman was more fearsome than the rancor. I think my words sunk in, however, cause after a few more moments of struggling, she tried to calm down and look at all of us. She stopped her shoving and took a deep breath through her nose.

I took a deep breath with her, hoping to show her I meant no harm. "If I take my hand off of your mouth, do you promise not to scream?" She nodded her head. "Okay. I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth now. Just. Stay. Calm." She nodded again, and I took my hand off of her mouth, though I was ready to clamp it over her again in case she tried to alert the guards.

Thankfully she didn't and took a deep breath. "You aren't gonna hurt me are you? I just serve the drinks here. I'm not like these others. I'm not even a Black Vulkar!"

I backed up to give her her space. "Just relax. I just want to ask you a few questions." The woman seemed to relax a bit when I told her this.

"My name is Alexi. My father owed Davik some money, but he couldn't pay. Davik had my father killed and sold me into slavery here at the Vulkar compund to pay of the debt." I had heard the name Davik a few times before. The mandalorian from the Undercity had mentioned that name. He was supposedly one of the most powerful crime lords on Taris.

"I'm looking for a swoop accelerator that the Vulkars stole from the Beks. Do you have any idea where they would keep it?"

Alexi furrowed her brow in thought. "I don't know anything about swoop racing or anything like that. If they do have something like that, it would be down in the garage with the other swoop bikes and mechanics."

"Okay, well it's a start. How do I get down to the garage?"

"Well there's an elevator somewhere on this level," Alexi started. "But it's guarded by an automated defense system. You'd have to swipe a security pass from one of the guards to get by it." Awesome. More sneaking. From the grin on Mission's face, I assume that she's thinking the same thing. "There's a computer here in this lounge that you can use. I always see the guards using it." Oh, that's even better! Pleased, I decided to ask one last question.

"The Vulkars should have a prisoner here. Her name is Bastila. I don't suppose she would be here somewhere, would she?"

"Is she that Republic officer?" Alexi spat in disgust. "I've never seen her. She's probably too important to work here in the base, constantly getting pawed and shoved and groped and spit on like me!" She spoke with anger and envy laced in her voice. "Brejik has her locked up somewhere safe." Gadon was right, after all. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Alright. Well thanks for the info. You're free to go now."

Alexi looked at me in surprise. "What? You're just gonna let me go?"

I was confused. "Uh...yea. Look things are gonna get hectic around here so you should probably get out of here fast." I was taken aback when she launched herself into my chest and gave me a firm hug.

"I'm free! Thank you! Thank you!" She nearly sobbed into my chest. Oh, jeez.

After removing herself from my torso, she turned and cautiously made her way out of the room to find an exit. I walked to the computer Alexi pointed out on the wall.

"Okay, Mission, do your thing. Me and Carth will cover you."

Mission looked up in shock. "Uh...what do you want me to do?"

"Hack into the system of course." I responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Mission's face pinked in embarrassment.

"Um...I'm actually not good with computers. If I have a security card or something, then I'm awesome, but I can't actually hack into a computer on my own." Mission was fiddling with one of her headtails while staring at the floor. Laughing, I stepped up to the computer screen. Time for the pro to get to work.

After a few minutes of working on the computer, I was able to hack in to the Vulkar system. Child's play. I sifted through various files and took over control of the security cameras scattered throughout the base. The mess hall was empty, along with the droid bay and the lounge we had just come from. Where were all the guards? Oh, there they are.

As I stared into the camera feed of the barracks, I saw about twenty Vulkar guards walking around and talking to each each other. They must have been taking a break or switching positions or something. I stared at the camera feed, trying to think of a way to incapacitate the large group of thugs. Spotting an electric breaker in the corner of the room, I knew that would do.

Bringing up the command prompt, I worked to route all available power to the breaker and, entering a computer spike into the port, I typed in the command to overload the device. Switching back to the feed, I watched in grim satisfaction as the small breaker exploded with a flash of light. All of the guards in the room were instantly killed by the electric current. After downloading a map of the base to my datapad, my job was finished, and I stepped away from the computer. The four of us made our way to the barracks.

When we reached the barracks, we were greeted with the awful stench of burning flesh and rotting corpses. Well damn, that backfired a bit. Mission and Carth got to work looting the corpses, looking for some sort of security card or pass that would let us disable the elevator defenses while Zaalbar and I searched through the lockers for any notable weapons or armor. I really needed a shirt or something. It was getting cold.

At last, I found a set of armor that appeared to be light, yet durable, while allowing freedom of movement and relative comfort. As I donned the chest piece of the armor, Mission let out a squeal that she had found a security pass that was still in tact and not burnt to a crisp. Apparently, I had put too much power into that explosion. Sliding on the bracers and clipping the last buckles of my armor into place, I grabbed the pass from Mission and led the way to the elevator.

We only had to walk for a few minutes before coming to the entrance to the elevator. Sure enough, the room was littered with all kinds and sizes of turrets and sentry guns and wall-mounted lasers and all other sorts of weaponry. Taking the security pass, I slid it into the small receptacle on the adjacent wall. After a few moments, the turrets inside the room shut down, granting us access to the elevator and the lower levels of the base. The four of us stepped into the elevator and rode it down into the lower levels of the Vulkar base.

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review xD**


	6. The Grand Prix

**This and 7 were supposed to be one chapter but it ended up becoming too large so I decided to split it into two separate chapters. Gonna have chapter 7 out later tonight so be watching for that xD I hope the fight seen was tolerable. I've little experience with writing them, but I hope that fact didn't show too much in this chapter xD On a side note, yay me for finishing my semester in university and surviving exams xD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

The door to elevator opened, and the first thing we saw were several swoop bikes raised up on various platforms. A few repair droids were working on the bikes, sparks flying from their hydro-spanners as they made repairs or adjustments to the bikes in preparation for tomorrow's race. Besides the droids and swoop bikes, the garage was empty. Brejik must either be very arrogant or very stupid to leave his base so vulnerable.

Following the map on my datapad, we made our way down the hall to our right. We watched as more repair droids floated by us towards the garage. We followed the hallway as it bended to the right. At the end of the hall would be an office that was marked on the datapad as 'Garage Head's Office'. It seemed as good a place as any to hide or store informaton regarding the acceleration device.

Inside was a large office with an equally large desk and computer in the corner. Carth got to work on searching through the desk while I made my way to the computer. After a few moments, I heard Carth's frustrated sigh. "Kaleb, it's not here."

"Yea, I know," I said from my spot at the computer. I was currently looking through a camera feed on the computer. It seemed to be some sort of droid bay, and at the very end was a small piece of equipment that was held up on a pedestal. The thing about this equipment is that it had various mines placed around it. That had to be the accelerator. Why else would it be protected?

"Who the hell are you guys?" a voice came from the entrance.

The four of us looked to the doorway like a herd of deer caught in the headlights of a very large bus. A Rodian Vulkar stood at the doorway, his two lackeys at his sides. Without thinking, I grabbed for my knife and launched it at the Vulkar closest to us. It was a beautiful throw, the knife lodging itself in between the thug's eyes. When he saw his minion drop dead, the Rodian moved to grab his blaster from his holster, but was stopped by Zaalbar, who lifted him up by the throat and slammed his head against the wall. The final Vulkar made to get away, letting out a scream in an attempt to warn any others in the base, but was shot down by Carth before the scream could come from his mouth. After a few tense moments of waiting to see if any thugs had been alerted to our presence, we let out a collective sigh once we felt we were safe for the time being. We need a distraction.

I turned back to the computer and hacked into the system. Searching through the various files, I found what I was looking for. After programming the swoop bikes to malfunction and explode, I sounded the alarm. As the loud siren blared throughout the base, I switched to the camera feed to see ten Vulkars rushing to their swoop bikes. Each Vulkar was in a panic, unable to find out what was making their bikes malfunction. I saw a small stream of smoke come from one of the bikes, and prepared for the coming blast.

The explosion from the garage shook the entire base. The ground quaked and the ceiling seemed as if it was going to collapse. The tremors continued for a few more moments before coming to a stop. Brejik is going to be surprised when he gets home.

The four of us exited the garage head's office and made our way to the droid bay. We passed by the garage, and I admired the small crater that had replaced various swoop stands. Ashes, limbs, swoop bike scraps, and droid parts lay scattered on the floor. Judging from our previous encounters, I assumed my little stunt had wiped out the majority of the rest of the Vulkar thugs in the base, if not all of them. Good. Now there would be no one else getting in our way.

After walking through the halls and not running into any more guards, I checked the datapad to see that we had arrived at the droid bay. Opening the door, I saw two twi'lek Vulkars and their three bodyguards behind them. All five of them had their energy shields active and weapons drawn. It seems I missed a few.

"Looks like we have visitors – rats conned by Gadon. You're here to steal the accelerator, aren't you?" the green twi'lek said, his blaster pointed directly at me.

"Brejik stole that accelerator from Gadon in the first place, you idiot." Mission noted. "It was never his to begin with."

The green twi'lek sneered at Mission, "Well I didn't go through the trouble of stealing this accelerator just so you could steal it back for that old fool."

"Shall I dispose of these Bek spies, Kandon?" the orange twi'lek at his arm suggested, rubbing his arm provocatively. Disgusting.

Shaking off the orange female, he shook his head. "Not yet, my sweet." He quietly examined all of us before speaking up again. "I see you aren't wearing the colors or emblem of the Beks," He began. Oh, Force. Here we go. "So I'm guessing you aren't technically working for that old fool, Gadon."

By this point, I was annoyed. "Look, just give us the accelerator and I won't hack you to pieces." I drew my sword, hoping to get the point across that I meant business. Kandon and the orange twi'lek didn't give in, however.

"Why don't you work for the Vulkars instead of the Beks? We can pay you far more than what Gadon is paying you right now."

I chose to ignore Kandon's words. "Zaalbar, wanna do me a favor?"

: I owe you a life-debt, Kaleb. Of course I will do any favor you ask of me: Zaalbar replied.

"Carth, Mission, and I will take the slut and the lackeys. You can have the orange one." I smirked when Kandon's eyes nearly popped from his head. Should've just given me the accelerator when I asked nicely.

Kandon stammered for us to stop and be reasonable. I merely laughed at his reaction when Zaalbar let out a guttural roar. As soon as I leaped into action, Carth and Mission moved for cover and drew their blasters. They began firing at the Vulkar bodyguards behind her and Kandon. Zaalbar quickly advanced on Kandon, who tried in vain to put some distance between him and the wookiee.

Carth and Mission's shots did little to the bodyguards, as their shields absorbed most of the damage. However, he slut's shield did little to protect her against the blows of my sword. Kandon had managed to hit Zaalbar with a few blaster bolts, but Zaalbar merely shrugged them off and was now currently holding Kandon by his neck, his feet clear off the ground. This would be a short battle.

The orange twi'lek I was dueling had some experience, but she stood little chance against me. I had always excelled at close-quarter combat, and I was very confident in my abilities. Our sword fight only lasted a few minutes before she began to tire, and I took the opportunity to overpower and cut her down. I didn't like fighting females, but if she was going to get in our way, then I wouldn't hold back. Stepping away from her, I looked to my companions. Carth and Mission had been able to take down one of the guards, his energy shield having overloaded from absorbing too much damage. Zaalbar was currently beating Kandon senseless with his paws, and I was unsure if Kandon was unconscious or dead.

Moving to help out Carth and Mission, I took one of them by surprise and ran him through. Zaalbar threw Kandon's body into the remaining guard, knocking him off his feet. The guard tried to shove Kandon's unmoving body off of him in an attempt to scramble to his feet, but was stopped short when Zaalbar stomped on his chest, and I cringed as I heard the man's sternum crack.

I cleaned my sword as Carth and Mission looted the bodies. Not finding anything of significance besides a few hundred-credit chips, I looked to the back of the droid bay where the accelerator lay on its pedestal, protected by mines. As a soldier in the Republic Navy, I was trained to be proficient in various kinds of explosives and munitions, so disabling the mines would be no problem. I was just ready to get back to Gadon so I could head back to the apartment. I was exhausted, and after running around all day, a shower and bed in the run-down apartment seemed like heaven.

I dropped the accelerator carelessly on Gadon's desk in front of him. Despite my attitude, Gadon let out a sigh of relief and gave me a look of gratitude.

"You have returned. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever make it." Trust me, Gadon, I was beginning to wonder the same thing. "The race is tomorrow, and my mechanics need time to install the accelerator into the engine of our swoop bike."

"Sounds good. As long as you live up to your end of the deal and let me race, we are set for tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I'm a man of my word. In fact," Gadon said with a smirk," I'll do one even better. I'm gonna let you ride the bike with the swoop accelerator installed on it! Without it, you won't stand a chance."

…What?

"Gadon! You can't be serious!" Gadon's twi'lek assistant shouted angrily from her place at his side. "We need one of our best riders on that bike if we are to win the race! We can't just let some rookie take the prototype engine into the race!" She was livid, and sent me an accusatory glare as if I somehow was at fault for Gadon's decision.

"The angry lady is right, Gadon," I admitted. "I've never even ridden a swoop bike before."

"I have to be honest with you," Gadon started. "There is a reason why I'm letting you take that bike into the race. As it is only a prototype, the accelerator is unstable; there is a good chance that it could explode during the race." Well, aren't I lucky? "I can't ask one of my own to ride that bike." Oh, but you'll ask a complete stranger like me. I get it. This Bastila chick better be worth all this damn trouble I'm going through. Whatever. I'd gone through rancors and Gamorreans and rakghouls and all other kinds of crap since landing on this Force-forsaken planet. Why not add an unstable time-bomb of a swoop bike to the list?

"Whatever. I'll do it," I interrupted Gadon. "Just make sure I'm racing tomorrow. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go collapse onto the nearest bed. I'm exhausted." The events of the day were beginning to wear on me, my body feeling drained from the constant adrenaline that had gripped me for most of the day. I probably acquired a few new cuts and bruises over the last twenty-four hours. I'm sure I still smelled like sewer, too.

"Excellent," Gadon beamed. "It'll take some time for the bike to be outfitted for the accelerator, so you won't be able to get in any practice runs. We don't want to risk the bike exploding on a practice run." I swear that Gadon was out to get me. "You can spend the night here, and be ready in the morning."

"Do you have a shower?" At this point, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone so I could sleep. Gadon was taken aback by my odd request but assured me that they did, indeed, have a shower and bed for me. "Good. Now leave me alone." I walked off before Gadon could say anything else, and began wandering around the base for the shower room.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

"Racers! Today is the annual Taris Swoop Grand Prix! For generations, the people of Taris have pitted themselves against each other in order to test their limits so that they could find the true swoop racing champion." The Duros announcer spoke into the microphone. I, along with the crowd of numerous racers and fans, gathered around the pedestal on which the announcer stood as two Vulkars rolled out a large cage that was covered by a black curtain. "However, today is a very special indeed. The host of this year's tournament is Brejik, the young and ambitious young leader of the Black Vulkar. This year's grand prize is very different!" The Vulkars removed the curtain from the cage, revealing the young woman inside.

Bastila stood there, staggering on her legs, obviously disoriented and unaware of her surroundings. I wasn't even sure she was conscious. When I saw the collar around her neck, I cursed under my breath. It had to be a neural disruptor; she probably doesn't even know who or where she is right now.

I couldn't get a good look at her from my spot in the crowd, but I could tell she was attractive. She had an athletic, yet feminine, build and wavy auburn hair tied up in a tght bun. It was obvious Brejik wanted to show the crowd her features. The slave outfit she wore did little to hide her body. Even the outfits cantina dancers wore offered more modesty than the skimpy two-piece the Vulkars must've forced her into.

Suddenly, a horrible pain exploded in the back of my head. My vision flashed white, and I gripped my head in an attempt to shake the pain from my head. I began to see strange things. There was a dark figure on the bridge of a ship. I saw flashes of red and yellow, and streaks of lightning crossed my vision. Then, I saw the dark figure again, his haunting mask burning its place into my mind.

And then, it was all gone. As quickly as it had come, the pain subsided. The visions I had seen, though, remained. What the hell was that?

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review please xD any and all comments/reviews/constructive criticisms are helpful!**


	7. The Jedi Princess

**I rather like the way this one turned out. It's cool going back on things you have written in the past and thinking 'why the hell did I say that'. I think its better this time around, but hey who knows xD just my opinion. Btw, in case yal were wondering, this will be a "gray" character. They were always more fun to do as a kid xD ****Im gonna try and have 8 and 9 up by tomorrow, but no promises xD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::  
**

I wouldn't say I was nervous. I don't get nervous. A more accurate way of describing my mood was... less confident than normal. Yea, that's it. At least Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar are having a blast in the Lower City cantina. They better at least be watching me on the holonet like they said they would.

I had been here at the swoop track for nearly an hour now. After waking this morning, the Beks had given me an ugly blue and yellow team shirt. Even I couldn't make the thing look good.

I had been observing several of the races so far. Each racer got three heats to post the best time they possibly could. I was surprised by the raw speed involved in these races. Many of my peers were big names in the swoop racing community. Several were racing for the Vulkars, and several we racing for the Beks. . I tried to avoid watching the few rookies and amateurs that were running through their heats if I could. The first rookie I watched ran his bike into a durasteel wall and explode in a glorious ball of fire. Not encouraging for a newcomer like me.

I was currently sitting with the mechanic, who had managed to teach me the basics of swoop racing, as well as showing the controls so I wouldn't crash and burn like the amateur from before. I liked this Ithorian mechanic. He did a good job of calming me down and making sure I was mentally prepared for my race.

The announcer called my name over the loud-speaker, indicating it was time for my heat. "Good luck," the mechanic told me. "And don't worry about the prototype overheating and exploding while you're out on the track. That probably won't happen. Maybe." Never mind. I hate the mechanic.

I looked up to the score board so I could who had posted the best times of the day. Dozens of names covered the scoreboard, each racer posting times of around twenty-nine or thirty seconds. The competition was stiff, many of the times only being fractions of seconds apart. A Vulkar racer named Redros had the current best time of 0:27:43. I looked to some of the rookie's times, hoping to gain some perspective on the Redros' time. I saw that the best time set by a rookie was 0:33:97. Great.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

I sat in my swoop bike, ready to begin the race. Sweat ran down my brow as I tightened my hands on the handles of the swoop bike. I took a deep breath to relax myself. Nothing good would come from being tense.

A small droid floated in front of me, holding four different lights. I heard the announcer call to everyone in the stands that the heat was about to begin. The first of the lights lit up a bright green. I readjusted my grip on the handles as the second light lit green like its twin. I licked my dry lips in anticipation as the third light lit up yellow. When the final light lit up blue, I braced myself and thrust the handles forward. My body was pressed into the seat as the swoop bike sped off.

Nothing could prepare me for the blistering speeds of a swoop bike. Add to that fact that my bike was augmented with the accelerator, and my surroundings became a blur. Colors meshed together as my bike sped down the track. Focus, Kaleb. If you don't focus, you will die.

I had examined the track while the other racers ran their heats, but I did not have a natural feel for the course like the other professionals did. Even so, I maneuvered my bike to avoid several obstacles in my path. I was narrowly managing to avoid crashing into the various debris on the track. With each miss after narrow miss down the treacherous path, I felt panic slowly settle its way into my head. And then something happened, as if a switch had been flipped.

It was as if something was guiding me. It was an out-of-body experience, and my body reacted on its own as it guided the bike down the track. As my the swoop bike raced down the track, I felt a calming feeling in the back of my mind. Despite the adrenaline rushing through my veins and the wind crashing against my face, I felt in control of everything around me. It was as if time had stopped, and I could see everything before it happened. Each turn and swerve lead seamlessly into the next, and before I knew it, I had crossed the finished line, and the only sounds I heard while passing the audience were thunderous applause and cheers.

I had recorded a time of 26:34. Slowly pulling myself out of the swoop bike, I stared down at my hands in wonder. I couldn't even begin to describe what happened back there. What the hell just happened? Did the accelerator do that, or did I?

The mechanic's embrace shook me from my stupor, and the deafening crowd reminded me of my surroundings. Why does everyone on this planet like to give hugs? Despite his violation of my personal space, I decided to let it slide, and a confident grin settle onto my face. After all, I was the baddest swoop racing champion in this sector of the galaxy. I flipped my middle finger to a group of Vulkars as they passed by, muttering curses and swears under their breath.

"You got the top time! You just beat racer's who've been doing this for twenty years!" the sheer shock and elation in the mechanic's voice was evident. "This is amazing! Someone who's never ridden a swoop before today comes in here and...wait a minute." A roar from the crowd stopped the mechanic mid-sentence, and when the announcer announced that a new best time had been set, his face fell.

"I don't believe this - look at the board! One of the Vulkars just beat your time! Who...ah, it was Redros." On cue, the Vulkar Redros passed by, being carried by several of his Vulkar teammates. All of them flipped me their middle talons. Well damn, I probably deserved that one.

"I should have known. That's okay, the day ain't over yet and the accelerator's still holding together." The mechanic sure seemed more confident in my abilities after that last run. "You just have to get out there again and show them how it's done." I just hope that that first run wasn't an extreme case of beginner's luck. As I headed to the race track to prepare for my race, I gazed up to the billboard to check Redros' time. Shit. 24:72. He beat my time by almost two full seconds.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

The light flashed blue, and I launched the swoop into action. This time I knew what to expect from the track. I had a general idea of which obstacles would be placed where. Confident and focused, I maneuvered the bike down the track. The more advanced controls of the swoop were still foreign to me, but I had mastered the basic movements of the bike and allowed the accelerator to make up for any of my shortcomings.

Even though this heat was going better than the last one, I knew that this pace wouldn't be enough to best Redros. I couldn't afford any mistakes during this heat if I were to beat Redros. Reaching for that sensation I felt during the last run, I felt my muscles relax and my breathing even as the calming feeling of the last heat returned. Only this time, it was different.

This time, I was aware of everything. I felt the hum of the engine, the members of the audience, the vibrations in the ground underneath as my bike zoomed by. Time slowed to a crawl, and I was able to perfectly react to any oncoming debris. It was almost as if I could see things before they appeared. With this newfound awareness and confidence, I sped up as fast as the accelerator would allow. Even at the break-neck speed I was traveling at, I easily avoided the remaining obstacles in my way and raced towards the finish line.

Crossing the finish line, the crowd erupted into a frenzy, cheering from the Beks and civilians that had gathered to watch the race, and boos and jeers from the Vulkars who had watched me leave Redros in the dust. Climbing out of the bike, I raised my hands in victory as the crowd rushed down from the stands to congratulate their new champion.

"You did it! You did it!" I heard the mechanic yell as he raced towards me, his clumsy feet nearly making him stumble. I could barely hear over the noise of the crowd. "In twenty years I've never seen anybody handle a swoop like that before! Nobody's going to beat that time - nobody! I guess Gadon knew what he was doing when he picked you to ride for us. Now the only thing is to wait for the time to become official and go collect your prize."

I turned to look up at the board of times to see how I had done. My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. I wasn't sure if the time staring back at me was real or not.

20:19.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winner of this year's swoop race! Kaleb Flare!" As the announcer said my name, I made my way up to the pedestal to receive my winner's medallion. When the medallion was placed around my neck, all the Beks and fans gathered around the platform cheered and chanted my name. I smirked at the Vulkars who gave me glares of hate and disdain. Carth and Mission better be cheering for me. Or at least be completely hammered in my honor.

"Through your skill and courage, you have proven yourself the premier swoop rider on Taris, and brought great glory to the Hidden Bek gang!" the announcer continued. "Now, here to present the champion's prize: Brejik, the leader of the Black Vulkars."

A man in his early thirties stepped up to the announcer and ripped the mic from his grasp. The man I assumed to be Brejik wore a full suit of armor and sported blasters on both of his sides. This man looked as if he was ready to attend a brawl, not attend an award ceremony. A sinking feeling in my gut told me things would not end well.

"People - hear me!" Brejik spoke into the mic. "Before I present the so called 'champion' of the Beks with their prize there is something you must know: the winning rider cheated!" Oh, this guy was going to drive me insane. I didn't go through all that crap just for some punk to undermine my work at the last minute. "You're swoop bike was using a prototype accelerator - clearly an unfair advantage! Because of the this Hidden Bek treachery I'm withdrawing the Vulkar's share of the victory prize!"

Without thinking, I shouted, "You're a damn liar and sore loser, Brejik!" Of course, Brejik wasn't lying. We did kind of ransack his base. But he never would have known that the Beks were cheating if he didn't steal the damn thing in the first place. Then Gadon wouldn't have had to recruit our services and break into the guy's base to retrieve it. Still, I was mad now, and I wasn't about to let my only chance to rescue Bastila slip away.

"You can't do this Brejik!" the announcer spoke up. "You know the rules: nobody's allowed to withdraw a victory prize after the race. It goes against all of our most sacred traditions!"

Brejik drew one of his blasters and shot the man in the chest, eliciting a sharp yell from a woman in the crowd. When Brejik aimed his blaster at the crowd, the crowd fell silent.

"You old fool! Your traditions are nothing to me - I am the wave of the future! If I want to withdraw the prize and sell the woman on the slave market, nobody can stop me!" Brejik fired several blaster bolts into the crowd, possibly wounding or even killing innocent by-standers. This man was a maniac. The crowd was silent, too frightened to move for fear of being gunned down.

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik," a soft feminine voice said over the commotion. Everyone turned to look for the source of the new voice. When the clang of metal was heard, we turned in time to see the Vulkar guard of Bastila's cage fly head-first into the steel bars of the cage. I felt, rather than saw, Bastila use the Force to slam the guard into the cage again. She had managed to remove the neural disruptor.

Bending down to the the now unconscious Vulkar, Bastila grabbed the key that attached to the Vulkars belt and opened her cage. Once free, she used the Force to draw the guard's weapon from its holster. The sword flew through the air and Bastila caught it with practiced ease, dropping into an attack stance, poised to strike.

Brejik was quickly losing control of the situation. He stood there, stunned and unable to comprehend how he had just lost his prisoner. " Impossible! You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you have possibly summoned the will to free yourself?"

Bastila gave a humorless laugh before talking once again. "You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik- a mistake you won't live to regret!"

Brejik drew his other blaster and, trembling staggered back to the remaining members of the Vulkars. "Vulkars! Kill the woman! Kill the race winner! Kill everyone!"

The ensuing battle was chaos. Brejik and his Vulkars immediately turned on the innocent civilians that were watching the whole event take place. Blaster bolts sailed through the air, striking down life after life as the civilians and Beks turned to run for their safety. Bastila, unwilling to allow any more innocent blood to be shed, leaped into the action.

She was a maelstrom. Her movements were graceful and elegant, though the power behind her strikes were deadly and precise. She cut through Vulkar after Vulkar with each swing of her sword. I watched as she used to Force to push one Vulkar off of the racing platform, his screams being heard as he plummeted to his death hunderds of miles below.

I also joined the fray, cutting through every Vulkar that got in my way. I had taken down about a dozen of them when I saw Brejik try to sneak up on an unsuspecting Bastila, who was currently fighting another Vulkar. Thinking quickly, I drew my knife and hurled it towards Brejik. My throw was perfect, and the knife stuck itself in between the soft spot in Brejik's armor between his chest and shoulder. Brejik fell to the ground, his scream of anguish telling me the full extent of damage I had inflicted on him. That throw should have pierced a major artery. He would not survive this day. The swoop gang war was over.

After striking down the last Vulkar, I began looting the bodies of anything useful. I walked over to Brejik's lifeless body, taking his blaster and a few credits from his person. I was about to walk away when I noticed a glint of light flash in the corner of my eye. Curious, I checked his body again. A long, silver cylinder was clipped to his belt. Was that...? It had to be. I bent down and took it from the belt. I would give this to Bastila later.

I heard the clanging of metal. I turned to see Bastila rid herself of the manacles on her wrists and the collar around her neck. Though the skimpy slave clothing she wore did little to preserve her modesty, at least she was now completely free from this stupid gang war. She did have a nice ass, though.

"Well, maybe those bloody Vulkars will think twice next time before trying to keep a Jedi prisoner!" She began, and I picked up on an accent in her voice that I had not noticed before. "And as for you, if you think you can collect me as some prize..."

When Bastila turned to look at me, her already pale skin turned a ghostly white and she gasped in shock as she dropped her sword to the floor. Wow...that's a major blow to my ego. I am very confident in my looks, yet this woman looked as if she had seen the living dead! Yet, in a split second, she returned to normal, and her face became neutral. Her emotions were locked up. This girl has problems.

" Wait...I don't believe this!" she said. "You're...you're one of the soldiers with the Republic fleet, aren't you? Yes, I'm sure of it. How did you end up racing for these swoop gangs?"

"I had to win the swoop race. It was the only way I could save you," I answered. Most people would be grateful when one saves their life. What did this girl do? She laughed. Laughed!

"Save me? Is that what you were trying to accomplish by riding in that swoop race? Well, as far as rescues go this is a pretty poor example. In case you hadn't noticed, I managed to free myself from that neural restraint collar without your help. In fact, it's more accurate to say that I saved you! Brejik and his Vulkars would have left you for dead if I hadn't stepped into that fight. You're lucky I was here to get you out of this mess!"

Nooooo no no no no no.I did not spend the last two days running around this blasted planet, crawling through sewers, killing smelly, disgusting animals that wanted to eat or kill me, and ending an entire gang war just for this girl to tell me that SHE saved ME. I returned her sarcastic laugh with my own.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure you're confused here. Look, princess...you were nothing but a helpless little prisoner before I came along." I made it a point to make sure she noticed me retrieving my dagger from Brejik's body.

Bastila scoffed. "Don't ever call me a princess. I may have been a prisoner, but a Jedi is never helpless. Maybe you've heard of a little thing called 'the Force'?" So now she's giving herself bonus points for being a Jedi? I liked her more when she had that collar on. At least she couldn't talk.

"But I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on you," she continued. "You did try to save me after all, even if it didn't go quite as planned." Someone shoot me now. "So let's get down to business - we're not out of danger yet. If I'm going to figure out a way for us to get off this planet I need to know what kind of resources we can draw on. First, are we the only two survivors left from the Endar Spire?"

"Hold on," I interrupted. "Who ever said you were in charge?" The nerve of this girl was astounding.

"The Republic, for one," she said. "I was fleet commander, remember? But I don't want you getting all worked up over nothing. So tell me - do you have a plan to get off this planet?" I definitely liked her more when she couldn't talk. She might as well have said, "I'm a Jedi and you are not."

"Nope. Me and Carth have spent this whole time trying to rescue your ass," I muttered.

Bastila ignored my language and gave a relieved sigh. "Carth Onasi is alive? Finally, some good news!" Well, thanks. I didn't just save you or anything. "Carth is one of the Republic's best soldiers. He's proved himself a hero a dozen times over! And he sent you here to save me? Maybe I misjudged you." Maybe? "Carth wouldn't have sent you if he wasn't confident in your...abilities. Forgive me - despite my Jedi training, I still tend to act a bit rashly sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She ignored that comment as well.

"Please, take me to Carth right away. Between the three of us I'm sure we can figure out some way to get off this planet before the Sith realize we're here."

Whatever. The sooner I get her to Carth, the sooner I can get her out of my hair and get some sleep. I was beyond tired and deserved a hot meal and rest.

I removed my Bek jersey, leaving me in just my skin-tight compression shirt. Tapping her shoulder, I offered my jersey to her so she could cover herself for the walk back to the apartment. I couldn't help the arrogant smirk as I noticed her gaze linger on my chest before hastily accepting my offer. She muttered a small 'thanks' and reached out to grab the shirt. When she accidentally brushed her fingers against mine, my vision exploded into white, and then all was black.

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review please xD any and all comments/reviews/constructive criticisms are helpful!**


	8. Visions

**Soooo tired :( I know Revan may seem a bit OP here, and if you don't like that, I apologize. But I am a Revan fanboy and I'll be the first to admit it xD and let's be honest with ourselves, here: you all probably wouldn't be looking up Kotor stories if you didn't have some kind of adoration of Revan xD yea the rest of the characters are amazing too, but Revan just puts in work! But enough about me sucking up to Revan xD hope yal enjoy 8. Gonna try to have 9 and 10 up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

_The Sith Lord before us either didn't realize we had killed all of his Sith warriors, or he did not care. In fact, he did not seem to even acknowledge our presence. He just stood there gazing out the window, observing the ongoing space battle. Does he really believe he can best the four of us? His arrogance would be his undoing._

_As I advanced towards the Dark Lord, I heard my fellow Jedi gather around me, lightsabers drawn and ready to strike. Finally, all the senseless killing will come to an end. Revan gave a low, humorless laugh before turning to us. Even the mask on his face made it impossible to tell what he was thinking, his body language spoke of nothing but confidence. Arrogance is clouding his judgment._

_"Well, well...the famous Bastila Shan," the Sith Lord started. Even though his mask distorted his voice, I was surprised by the smooth tone he spoke with. I was expecting a harsher voice to match the monster it belonged to. "I thought I would have to capture you myself. Yet, here the Jedi send you as a perfectly wrapped gift. I must remember to thank the Council."_

_Ignoring his taunts, I pointed an accusatory finger at the Dark Lord. "You cannot win, Revan. Today, you answer for all of your crimes against the Republic and the Jedi Order."_

_Revan laughed again, and as he drew his own lightsaber, I felt a shift in the air. The hairs on my arm stood on end as I felt Revan open himself fully to the Force, allowing the true extent of his power to show. This was unlike anything I had felt before. It did not feel like the light I felt from the Jedi masters, nor did it feel like the hatred I had felt from the numerous other Dark Jedi I had previously encountered. It was just raw power, and it nearly overwhelmed me. Revan ignited his blood-red saber and dropped into an attack stance. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure we would succeed._

_The knight at my side rushed Revan first, and I and the masters fell into step behind her, ready to engage the Sith Lord. Revan let out a powerful blast of the Force that sent three of us flying backwards, leaving the knight to face him alone. With a simple gesture, Revan broke through her defenses, raised the knight by her throat with the Force and effortlessly tossed her out the window into the vacuum of space._

_Having no time to mourn her death, the three of us remaining staggered to our feet and charged at Revan. Revan gave no ground even though he was outnumbered. Every strike was calculated and precise. No movement wasted as he dodged, blocked, and parried each of our strikes with stunning efficiency. Slowly, he began to force us on the defensive, imposing his prowess upon us. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I realized we may not live to see another day. One wrong move was all it took for Revan to slay one of the masters. Now it was the two of us versus him._

_After a few more antagonizing minutes, Revan attacked the other master at my side with a deadly torrent of lightning. The force of the impact blasted him off his feet and hurtled him into the wall on the far side of the room. As I looked to the fallen master, I realized that now I was face to face with the Dark Lord. I was alone._

_Knowing there was no way I could defeat him now, Revan assaulted me with a relentless flurry of strikes and managed to land a vicious elbow to my head. Knocked off my feet and disoriented, he tore my lightsaber from me with the Force and cut it with his lightsaber, rendering it useless._

_"Just kill me!" I yelled from the ground. I would not show weakness. "I will never fall to the Dark Side, so just kill me now!"_

_Deactivating his lightsaber, Revan laughed humorlessly. "Kill you? You misunderstand," he said, stepping closer to me. "You are to join my cause. You will be invaluable in the years to come. Only after I have conquered the Republic will it be able to defend itself against the true threat." What? He was Revan, the Sith Lord and living embodiment of all that threatened the Republic. What is he talking about?_

_I didn't have the chance to comprehend Revan's words. The bridge was suddenly flashing red and sirens were blaring. Neither I nor Revan knew what was going on when the ship was shook violently as part of the bridge exploded. Revan was engulfed in the explosion, and I was knocked back from the impact._

_My ears were ringing, and I could hardly feel my legs. Slowly rising to my feet, I looked around the ruined bridge for Revan. After moments of searching through the debris, I found his body lying under a pile of fallen beams. His body was torn and broken, yet his mask and armor remained. I reached out with the Force to him, searching for any signs of life. I was about to recede from his mind when I felt a small flicker of warmth. A tiny sliver of life remained in his body, just barely clinging to this world._

_Time stopped for me, and I made a decision that would change the galaxy. However, as I gazed upon Revan's unmoving figure, only one thought crossed my mind: What is under the mask? Slowly, I removed various pieces of debris from his body. With nervous hands, I reached behind his head and undid the clasps that held the mask in place. Slowly, I moved his mask to the side, and what I saw-_

"WAKE UP!"

I jolted upwards only to lose my balance and fall out of the bed. I hit the floor head-first. Why did my dreams always end at the best parts?

"Do you always mumble in your sleep?" Oh, this woman was infuriating. I opened one eye to glare up at Bastila from my spot on the floor. She was now fully clothed in a long-sleeved blue shirt and white leggings. Bummer.

"Do you always scream in someone's face when they are out cold?" Rubbing my head, I looked around to see that we were back in the apartment. "What happened?"

"I would like to know the same thing." Bastila moved over to the couch and took a seat. "After the brawl at the swoop track, you kind of just fainted. I looked at your datapad to see where you where staying, and I dragged you through the Lower and Upper City to this apartment of yours."

I picked myself up off the floor and asked her where the others were. She shrugged her shoulders, not sure herself. Damn bastards better not still be at the cantina. How dare they get drunk this whole time while I risk my neck to save this controlling, pushy Jedi princess. As I rubbed my head, my memories from the brawl came back to me. I stared at the hand that accidentally brushed against Bastila's. What happened?

A beep from the door brought me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Carth and the others open the door. Carth's face immediately perked up, making him look like a lost puppy that found his master. "Bastila! You're alive! Finally, things are looking up! Now we just need to figure out a way to get off this planet."

"You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet? What have you been doing all this time?"

I was suddenly very annoyed with the newest member of our group. "Oh, nothing," I spoke up. "We were just searching for some unappreciative Jedi. Nothing important."

"Well now that I'm back in charge of this mission, perhaps we can start doing things properly." Bastila stared at me now. "Hopefully our escape from Taris will go more smoothly than when you "rescued" me from Brejik." I glared at her.

"I know you're new at this, Bastila," Carth spoke up. "But a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going as planned. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issue here." Wow, Carth showing some backbone.

"That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander, Carth," Bastila retorted. "I am a member of the Jedi Order and this is my mission. Don't forget that! My Battle Meditation has helped the Republic many times in this war, and it will serve us well here I am sure."

Now it was Carth's turn to answer back. "Your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat than she ever will!" I began laughing at the two. Both looked to me with obvious anger in their eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me," I started, holding back my laughter. "It's just...my thirteen year-old sister is more mature than the both of you."

This seemed to calm the two down, and after a short breath, Bastila looked at Carth. "I apologize, Carth. This has been a difficult time for all of us. Of course I'd be happy to listen to your advice. What do you suggest we do?"

Carth also took a short breath before he spoke. "First off, we can't get hung up on who's in charge; we all need to work together if we want to get off this rock. The answer's out there, we just have to find it." Mission, Zaalbar, and I nodded our heads in agreement with Carth.

"Well said, Carth," Bastila said. "And the sooner we start looking, the better. I've already been a prisoner of the Vulkars, and I don't plan on being captured by the Sith."

"Well we can't do anything from this apartment," I said. I was anxious to get off this planet already, and now that we found Bastila, I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before something presented itself to us.

"Maybe if we ask around, one of the locals can help us out," Bastila proposed. "We should probably start by asking around in the cantinas."

"Sounds like a plan," I started. "But first, Bastila, you need to meet the others of our group. They are as much responsible for finding you as me and Carth are. The young Twi'lek here is Mission." At this, Mission waved her to happily and gave her an exuberant "HI!" Bastila waved back, though less enthusiastically. "And her wookiee companion next to her is Zaalbar." Zaalbar merely bowed his head in respect.

"It's nice to meet you two," Bastila started. "I'm very grateful for your part in finding me." Bastila bowed her head in thanks to the two.

After introductions were made, I spoke to Mission. "You two know the Lower City better than anyone. I want you two to go down to the Lower City cantina and find out what you can." Mission nodded eagerly and, grabbing Zaalbar's paw, skipped out of the apartment. Turning to Carth and Bastila, I told them that we would be visiting the Upper City cantina. Carth nodded and went to the small footlocker in the corner of the room to gather anything he might need. I took the time to stare at my hand again. Why had I just blacked out like that?

"Is...is something wrong? You seem as if something is troubling you?" Bastila spoke up. I guess she saw me staring at my hand like a druggie.

I brought my hand down to my side, thinking of a good way to say my next words. "Something weird happened when I touched you earlier at the swoop track. Like a vision."

Bastila's face showed her confusion before she questioned me again. "A vision? A vision of what?"

"You," I answered. At her continued look of bafflement, I explained further. "You were fighting a Dark Jedi. Darth Revan, I guess." At the mention of the Dark Lord, Bastila's face paled and her breathing quickened. That's strange.

Her voice was apprehensive as she spoke. "This is...strange. Such visions are often a sign of Force sensitivity."

"This isn't the first time I've had these visions," I added.

"The Force is complicated; even I, with all my training, cannot fully understand it," she began. She now seemed back in control of herself. "This is a matter best left to the wise Masters of the Jedi Council. Once we escape Taris we can seek the guidance of the Council, if you wish. They will understand the significance of your vision...if there is any." With a wave, she signaled the conversation was over. "However, I think it would be best if we all stayed focus on the task at hand right now. We can't afford any distractions; we need to find a way off Taris." And with that, we all headed out of the apartment.

Upon opening the door, we saw a Duros about to knock on our door. He stepped back in surprise and let out a shocked gasp. The three of us stared at him while he straightened himself.

"You are the human that won the swoop race, are you not?" the Duros asked. Cautiously, I nodded my head. "Excellent. Canderous Ordo is looking for you in the Upper City cantina. I suggest you go see him immediately."

Narrowing my brows at the alien, I rested my hand on the hilt of knife. "Is that a threat?"

The alien brought his hands up in innocence and violently shook his head. "Don't be rash! I'm merely saying that Mandalorians are not known for their patience; especially Canderous." With that, the alien turned and left. Well, we were going to the cantina anyways. And I'm interested in this Canderous fellow. His name keeps popping up along with some guy named Davik. This could be a lead that could get us one step closer to getting off this rock.

As we rode the elevator down to the surface, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bastila was staring at me. I smirked before I turned to her, trying to catch her ogling me as she did at the swoop track earlier. However, she remained staring at me as intently as she was before. Maybe she wasn't ogling me.

"You want to ask me something?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "I would like to know what happened after you crashed on Taris. I'm curious as to what you and Carth were doing before we all joined forces."

"Before I rescued you, you mean..."

Bastila merely rolled her eyes. She put her hands on her hip and said, "I managed to free myself, as I recall. In fact, if I hadn't been there, Brejik and his thugs might have killed you in that fight. It's probably more accurate to say that I rescued you."

It was now my turn to roll my eyes. "You didn't escape the Black Vulkars until I arrived, as I recall. And I do seem to remember PULLING MY KNIFE FROM HIS CORPSE."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit I was very familiar with. I hoped I was giving her a headache. "I'll admit that I probably wouldn't have been able to free myself if not for the brawl after the swoop race. I guess I should thank you for that, at least." She paused before speaking again. "Actually your presence at the swoop track is what I'm curious about. It couldn't have been an easy task to find me there. Yet, somehow you managed."

I smirked confidently at her words. "What can I say? I'm a pretty talented man."

Bastila raised one of her eyebrows before rolling her eyes again. She played along, however, as she too put a smirk on her face. "Yes, I can see you do not lack in ability. Modesty, however, is another matter. When you were chosen to join this mission, I doubt any of us expected this much from you. A Jedi could have done such things, of course. But only by drawing heavily upon the Force."

I puffed my chest out in pride. I must look ridiculous, but who cares. She needs to lighten up anyway. "I think you're underestimating us non-Jedi." When she wasn't all serious and uptight, she could actually hold a decent conversation.

"Perhaps, but the Force works through all of us to some degree or another." Oh, there you are, Ms. Serious. I was beginning to miss you. "There are some individuals outside the Jedi Order that we consider 'Force Sensitive'. It is obvious to me that the Force has been working through you. There is no other explanation for your great success, though I am not certain what to make of this discovery. Perhaps if you weren't- well, if you were younger, the Jedi might take you in for training. But as it is..."

"Just be glad I'm Force sensitive. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to save you." I then gave her the best smirk I could muster, and when I saw her put on her own reluctant smirk, I knew I had gotten to her.

"Ah, yes. The rescue, again." She sighed, the amused smirk still there on her face. "Very well. For what it's worth, I concede that point to you: You rescued me from Brejik."

"WOOOO! CARTH! DID YOU HEAR THAT? SHE ADMITTED IT!" I elbowed Carth in the side repeatedly, just in case he didn't hear me. This was a day to mark down on the calendar.

"And yet we're still stuck here on Taris." Well, that ended my celebration. "Hopefully between your abilities, my Jedi training, and the skills of our companions, we can find a way off this planet."

The three of us were walking down the streets of the Upper City in silence. Bastila's presence alone was enough to keep me and Carth quiet. I think he shared my belief that if either of us spoke of anything besides escaping Taris, she would bite our heads off for losing focus in our mission. I could tell the silence was killing him, however.

"Hey, Bastila," Carth spoke up. "I was wondering something. How did those Vulkars manage to capture a famous Jedi like you? Were you knocked out when your escape pod crashed?"

"No, I was conscious. But my Force powers were exhausted from using my Battle Meditation in the battle for the Endar Spire. Without my help, you might never have gotten off that ship alive." Well, wasn't she sure of herself.

"Fair enough," Carth said. "But I've seen you Jedi in action. There's no way those thugs would have stood a chance against your lightsaber."

At this, Bastila blushed in…is that embarrassment? "My lightsaber was...misplaced. I couldn't find it after the crash. I looked everywhere in that pod. The Vulkars came and overwhelmed me even as I was searching for my weapon."

"Wait a minute. Lemme get this straight," Carth began laughing hysterically. "You lost your lightsaber? Ha! I mean, isn't that a violation of the Jedi code or something?" I too chuckled at Bastila's confession.

"Of all the Jedi in the galaxy, why do we get one who's absent-minded?" I added. I smirked when I saw Bastila's cheeks swell up, pink flushing her face in anger. She looks cute when she gets mad.

"This is no laughing matter! It'll be a hassle to make a new one. During the crash, my lightsaber must have...it must have fallen from my belt and rolled under my seat. The Vulkars probably found it there when they searched the wreckage." She explained, trying to save herself from further embarrassment.

"They did," I told her. When Bastila looked at me questioningly, I reached to my belt and removed the silver cylinder that I took from Brejik from my belt. "Brejik had it on him when we took him out. Here you go." I extended it out to her and she slowly grabbed it from me.

As if to affirm that was indeed her lightsaber, she activated it. Carth and I watched in interest as two yellow blades flared from each end of her lightsaber. Strange. In my vision, she wielded only a single blade. She must have upgraded, because her staff was much cooler.

"Thank the Force!" She exclaimed. Hehe, brownie points for Kaleb. "Why did you wait so long to give it to me!" Bastila yelled at me. Never mind. Force forbid her from thanking me for anything.

"You're welcome, princess," I muttered sarcastically. I could tell she was about to yell at me again before Carth cut her off.

"Hey, hey, hey don't get mad. You got your lightsaber back so everything turned out okay. It's just funny to think of a legendary Jedi losing her lightsaber. Take my advice: this is one detail you might want to keep out of the history books."

With a huff, Bastila turned back to the streets ahead of us. " I hardly consider myself a legend, Carth, though I will consider your advice when I relate these events to the Jedi Council. There is no need for them to know every detail of what transpired."

Finally arriving at the cantina, I threw an arm around Bastila's shoulder to grab her attention. "Stay close. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, princess." Even though she drove me insane, she was a beauty. Force forbid me from flirting with a beauty.

Bastila narrowed her eyes at me before removing my arm and sneering at me. "I already told you not to call me that."

Smirking and walking past her, I muttered so only she could hear, "Whatever you say, princess." As Carth and I walked into the bar, I could hear Bastila's exasperated sigh as she followed us into the cantina.

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review please xD any and all comments/reviews/constructive criticisms are helpful!**


	9. Ordo

**A bit of a short chapter this time. Taris will be wrapped up after next chapter. In advance, I want people to know that after chapter 10, my upload rate will dropoff. This first planet flew by because I had previously written the chapters and I only had to make minor changes and corrections. After chapter 10, I will start writing from scratch so things won't be as quick. I still plan to have a consistent upload schedule tho so no worries xD**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

After a quick moment to survey the crowd of patrons, I spotted the Mandalorian drinking at the bar. He was the same Mandalorian from the Undercity that threatened us. When he spotted us, he motioned for us to come over to him. Though he must have been in his late forties, he was obviously still physically fit. He was a large man with massive arms and imposing shoulders. His graying hair and various scars told of his past experiences as a Mandalorian warrior. He more than likely served in the Mandalorian Wars.

"I saw you in the swoop race. Very impressive," he spoke. "You seem like you know how to get results. That's just the kind of person I'm looking for."

"You're the guy from the Undercity. Who are you?"

"My name's Canderous Ordo. I work for Davik Kang and the Exchange, the inter-galactic crime syndicate." Ah. So he's a mercenary. "The hours aren't great, but they promised me a fortune to work for them and I have nothing better to do. Since the Mandalorian Wars, Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand. But lately Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised. I don't like getting cheated, so I figure it's time for me to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet." This got my attention.

"Oh yea? And how do you plan to do that?"

He took a large swig from his drink before continuing. "I've got a plan to escape Taris, but I can't do it alone. I need someone I know can get the job done to help me. That's where you come in."

Carth stepped closer to me before telling in my ear, "Careful. Mercs like this haven't a lick of conscience...they'll betray you in a heartbeat. This could be a trap."

Canderous overheard him, however, and immediately snapped at him. "I ain't talking to you, now am I? I'm talking to your friend here." Turning to me, Canderous leaned in close to me and lowered his voice. "I saw you win that swoop race, and I started thinking: Anyone crazy enough to race like that is probably crazy enough to break into the Sith military base. I need someone to steal the Sith launch codes from the base. Without those codes, any ship leaving the atmosphere will be disintegrated by the Sith fleet's automated defense guns."

Now, I've done some crazy things in my life, but breaking into the headquarters of the Sith seemed a bit...suicidal. "Okay, suppose I do break into the Sith base. What do I get out of this?" So far, it seemed like a lose-lose situation for me. Canderous took another drink before choosing his next words carefully.

"Here's the deal: bring me those launch codes and I can provide the vehicle to get off the planet - Davik's flagship: the Ebon Hawk." I laughed. Now he is bringing a crime lord into the deal?

"How are you going to manage that?" I asked him incredulously.

"Uh-uh-uh," he wagged his finger, shaking his head. "Not yet. First, you bring me the launch codes. Then I'll tell you the rest of my plan."

I looked to Bastila and Carth behind me to see if they had any input on the situation. When they remained staring at Canderous with blank faces, I sighed and rubbed my temples. I hate Taris. "How am I even supposed to get into the Sith base? I don't suppose I can just walk up and knock? I could say I'm selling girl-scout cookies."

Ignoring my sarcasm, Canderous finished the last of his drink. "Getting in won't be easy. The Sith base is protected by an encrypted security system. It would take a top-of-the-line astromech droid to slice through it. Luckily for you, I know just the place to get a droid like that. Davik was having one built not far from here." He pulled out a datapad and showed me the location of the droid shop. Not only was it close to the cantina; it wasn't far from the Sith base, either. "Just go there and tell the lady there that Canderous sent you and she'll sell you the droid. Then you can use it to get the launch codes from the Sith base."

"You have all these plans," I interjected. "So why haven't you done anything yourself?"

"Normally I would, but everyone knows who I work for. If I broke into the Sith base, they'd send an army down to Davik's estate to get those codes back. That's why I need you." Fair enough.

"I don't sense any deception from him, which is surprising," Bastila added. "This could be exactly what we need."

I wracked my brain in thought. On the one hand, we would be breaking into the Sith base. Even though their numbers would be spread thin due to the escape pod crashes and the swoop war, the base would still be crawling with a countless number of Sith. On the other hand, I had a feeling that if we didn't take this opportunity, we wouldn't get another chance to get off this planet. And Bastila said he won't screw us over.

"Well, Canderous," I started. "Looks like we don't got much choice. You got a deal." I extended my hand out to him, which he shook eagerly.

"Excellent. I'm going to wait in the Lower City cantina. You come find me when you got those launch codes so we can get off this rock." With that, Canderous got up and headed for the exit. What did I just get myself into?

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

"A customer? Come in, Come in. Janice Nall at your service. Welcome to my droid supply shop. Always good to see a new face."

The three of us had found the droid shop and were greeted by a green twi'lek. The shop was littered with droid parts and various pieces of equipment. All types of defunct droids sat against the wall. This placed seemed run down and unlikely to have the top-of-the-line droid Canderous promised.

"Uh, yea," I started. "Canderous sent me. He said you would have a droid for us?"

The shopkeeper's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, Canderous sent you! Well why didn't you say so? Okay, the droid is ready." She stepped through the door behind her and, after a few moments, re-emerged with a small, silver astromech droid followed behind her. "This little guy is T3-M4. He is the very best in terms of hacking and slicing computer and security systems. This guy can even slice into military-grade defenses. He is all yours for two thousand credits." I pulled out a couple of five-hundred credit chips and handed them to the lady. After thanking us for our purchase, she bowed respectfully and went to the back room.

Taking this as our clue to leave, the three of us exited the shop with T3 in tow. Now, we were headed to the Sith base not far from here. "So im gonna be calling you T3 from now on. T3, are you ready to help us get into that Sith base?" T3 rolled along in silence behind us. "Okay...well I'm Kaleb. These two with me are Carth and Bastila. They are my friends." I explained. T3 was silent for a few more moments before letting out a series of boops and clicks. "You don't talk much, do you?" More beeps and clicks followed before he was silent again. I looked from T3 to see that we had begun to approach the military base.

"You can actually understand that thing?" Bastila asked skeptically.

"Yea. I've been around droids all my life. Binary just comes easy to me." I explained. She merely raised her eyebrow in curiosity before eyeing the huge building that was before us.

T3 took the initiative and rolled right up to the door. Without waiting for a command, he immediately went to work on slicing into the security system. Within a few moments, I heard a small whirring sound come from the door before it buzzed and slid open. The little guy's got skills. I guess we would be able to just walk through the front door after all.

Upon entering the Sith base, we were met by an angry twi'lek receptionist that was obviously confused by the presence of three people not dressed in Sith uniform and their small droid. For all she knows, we could be spies.

"Hey! Who are you? This is a restricted area! You better tell me what you're doing or I will hit the alarm." She emphasized her point by moving her arm below her desk, possibly hovering over some unseen alarm switch. I immediately thought of something to keep her from alerting the entire base to our presence.

"We're here for an important meeting. Don't worry- I know where I have to go. So if you don't mind we'll just be on-" I could tell from the look on her face, she didn't believe me at all. Crap.

"Cut the crap. You think that just because I'm pretty I'm also stupid?" I was kind of hoping for that, yes. "You better tell me why you're here or I'll hit this alarm and you'll have about three seconds before this office is swarming with Sith soldiers."

Sighing, I discreetly fingered my knife, and I saw Bastila move her hand to her lightsaber just as Carth readied himself to draw his blasters if need be. "Look," I started, reaching into my pocket. "Here's fifty credits." I flipped the credit chip to her. "Just please don't hit that alarm."

To my surprise, her face brightened. "Fifty credits? You got a deal!" She pocketed the credits before continuing. "The Sith have made my life a living hell ever since they began this damn occupation. In fact, it's about time someone stood up to these Sith. Just do me a favor: wait until I'm out of here before you start blasting the place up." Well aren't you the most loyal person I've ever met.

The twi'lek took a few moments to gather her things before running past us and out of the base. I saw the computer from behind her desk, and deciding to test the extent of T3's programming, I told him to hack into the Sith computer system. A few beeps and boops later, T3 moved over to the computer and hacked into the system in seconds. Impressed, I began giving him commands. First, I ordered him to download a map of the base onto my datapad. After doing so easily, I commanded him to access the droid functions of all the droids within the Sith base and mess with their targeting sensors. After a few seconds, I could hear blaster fire ring out throughout the entire Sith base. T3 had not only managed to screw with their sensors, but he even programmed the droids to target the Sith soldiers. T3 was like a cute, trash compactor of death when given a computer.

Finally, after several minutes of gunfire passed by, I ordered T3 to overload any circuit breakers located in every room of the base. A few clicks and beeps were heard from T3 as he went to work. I could hear several explosions ring throughout the base, and then everything was silent. I looked through the camera feeds throughout the base and saw that there were only a handful of Sith remaining that had managed to survive the droid revolt. Nothing we couldn't handle. Impressed, I applauded T3 for a job well done. He gave a few more beeps and clicks before becoming silent again. A quiet little guy, indeed.

The four of us were now in an elevator that lead to the governor's office. We had searched through the entire Sith base and had yet to find the launch codes. Even in the command center, the only things we found were the bodies of dead Sith officers that had been shot down by droids. We had gotten into small scrapes with the remaining Sith soldiers, but otherwise, no problems had arisen. T3 had really done a number on the base.

We had eventually come to the only point on our map that we hadn't explored yet. The elevator lead to the governor's office on the upper floor. If the head Sith didn't have those codes, then those damn codes weren't here.

As the elevator came to a stop, I felt a presence on the other side of the door. I couldn't quite explain it, but it felt...off. Bastila sensed it too, and she reached for her lightsaber. Taking her lead, I reached for my sword and Carth reached for his blasters. As we opened the door the elevator, we saw a large computer room with many screens and flashing lights and control panels scattered throughout. In the center of the room sat a man garbed in black and silver armor. He seemed to be in some sort of meditative state with his legs crossed and palms relaxed. Our entrance seemed to draw him from whatever trance he was in. Livid, the Sith turned to face us.

"Who dares interrupt my meditation? You will pay for interrupting my-" The man stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes rested on me. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before speaking again. "I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong. Who would have though a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet? But your talent is no match for a disciple of the dark side!"

This Sith was obviously nuts. Sure, Bastila had brought up the fact that I could be potentailly Force Sensitive, but I hadn't really believed her. I mean, I'd gone my whole life without showing any signs of anything other than sheer badassness on my part. Why would I suddenly show ability with the Force?

Passing the Sith off as crazy, I muttered, "Oh, I'm going to have more fun than I should."

The Sith closed his eyes, a dark grin on his face. "Yes! Feel the hatred and anger within yourself! Call upon the power of the dark side!" At this point, I had no clue what the Sith was talking about. I just wanted to kick his ass. "This meeting is a stroke of luck for me- my master will surely reward me with my lightsaber for killing you."

...He doesn't even have his lightsaber? The man was really in no position to be making threats if he couldn't even properly defend himself.

Needless to say, the Sith didn't lasted very long. He did manage to push T3 into Carth with the Force and knocked him unconscious, but by then, Bastila had already managed to close the gap between herself and the Sith. With her superior skill and techinque, she had effortlessly struck the governor down without much resistance. Damn, I didn't even get a crack at the guy.

After searching the dead Sith's body, we looted several hundred credits as well as an encrypted datapad. After picking him off of Carth, I had T3 slice into the datapad. I looked through the contents of the datapad and was relieved to see that it indeed contained the launch codes we were looking for. Now, we just needed to head to Lower City to meet with Canderous.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

"I knew you'd be back. Neither one of us is getting off this planet unless we work together." We found Canderous at the bar of the Lower City, drinking a large glass of some form of alcohol. "Now, I know the Sith base had a break in. I know it was you. I know you've got those departure codes I need. So what do you say? We join forces and I can get you inside Davik's base - and right to the Ebon Hawk. We can go now."

"Alright, let's say that we do team up," I started. "Now, how do you plan on getting me into Davik's estate?"

"Davik is always looking to recruit new talent," Canderous offered. "I'll tell him how you won that swoop race and mention that you're interested in working for the Exchange. I'll say I brought you in so he could check you out. He'll have you stay at his estate for a couple of days while he runs some background checks on you - standard procedure."

"This is too risky," Bastila interrupted. "We should find another way."

Canderous looked at her, annoyed. "You got a better plan, princess? Or are you just objecting because you didn't think of it yourself?" I almost laughed at the way Bastila bristled when Canderous called her a princess.

"No...I don't have another plan. I would rather not place my life in your hands, however," Bastila countered.

"I could say the same thing about you, so that makes us even." Canderous turned to me. "Fortunately, we both want to get off this rock, right? While Davik's checking you out, we steal the Ebon Hawk and escape Taris."

Knowing this is probably the best chance of escape that would present itself to us, I relented. "Very well, Canderous. Let's-" A flash of blue and brown at the corner of my eye caught my attention. "Actually, Canderous. Hold on. I need to do something first." I turned to Carth and motioned him to come with me.

Walking through the bar, Bastila and Carth followed me as I walked up to the blue twi'lek and brown fur ball. "What are you doing, Mission? Have you been drinking?" I snatched the bottle of Tarisian ale from her hands and set it down on a random table off to the side.

"Oh hey, Kaleb! I was wondering when you would show up!" She slapped me on the arm, a goofy grin on her face. "I've been trying to blend in with the locals so I could find information." Her words were slurred, and she seemed to stumble over her own tongue. Great, a drunk teenage girl in a bar full of shady, Lower City thugs.

"Mission, are you drunk?!" Bastila exclaimed at my side. Mission's response was to gesture with her hands that she was only a little drunk, leaving a tiny bit of space between her thumb and index finger for emphasis. In other words, she was completely hammered. The whole situation was actually quite comical.

"Zaalbar, just how many drinks did she have?" I asked her furry companion. Another giggle from Mission had Carth slapping himself in disbelief.

**:She had three large glasses before she was singing at the top of her lungs. She even tried to force me to have some as well. The dishonor : **Somehow, it seemed like both a hilarious, yet awful, idea to try to get a wookiee drunk.

"Mission, you are far too young to be drinking!" Bastila scolded.

"Relax, Bastila, she is just having a bit of fun," I added. I remember I was the same way at her age.

"So you're saying it's okay for her to be drunk in the middle of a bar?" Bastila argued, her voice quickly rising as patrons around us were beginning to stare.

"Bastila, leave her alone," I started. "Don't you remember the first time you got drunk?"

"Yea, Bastila, you're cramping my mood! I'm a big girl. I can handle myself just fine." Mission happily added, searching for her bottle of ale.

"I have never been drunk, for your information," Bastila stated. The laugh I gave at this confession had her puffing her cheeks in anger. "The master's wouldn't allow it, and I would never defy their rules over something as silly as alcohol."

"Yea, yea. Your loss. Forgot you were perfect, goody two-shoes, princess." Turning to Mission, I rested a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention from the ceiling. "We already have things planned out, Mission. I don't want you drinking any more, okay?." Mission pouted in protest, but eventually conceded. I turned to Carth. "Carth, take the drunk and Zaalbar back to the apartment. Make sure they don't get into any more trouble while me and Bastila are gone, okay?"

Nodding in confirmation, I watched as Carth grabbed Mission by the scruff of her neck. He scolded her for getting drunk in a shady place such as the Lower City cantina. Zaalbar followed behind them in silence, a tray of food in his paws. I watched as they all exited the cantina before making my way back to Canderous, who chose to ignore the whole scene that had just taken place.

"Alright Canderous, I'm ready. Just needed to take care of some things first."

Canderous nodded, finishing his drink. "Come on. I've got an air speeder outside to take us to Davik's estate. The sooner we're off Taris, the better."

Indeed, the sooner we get off this damn planet, the better. It seemed as if we had been here for weeks when in reality, it had only been a few days. And I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach that something bad would happen if we didn't get off of this planet soon.

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review please xD any and all comments/reviews/constructive criticisms are helpful!**


	10. Ashes

**Okay guys, here is Chapter 10 xD after this chapter, the upload rate will drop in order for me to play through the game and get the dialogue xD if anyone has like a pdf file of the ENTIRE script, that would make things soooooo much easier but I imagine there is probably less than a 1% chance of someone having such a thing. Especially with all the different choices and reactions from the characters, I'm just going to stick with the good ol' xbox version and do this the old fashioned way xD I'm gonna try and keep this as canon as possible.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

The three of us sat in the waiting room of Davik's estate waiting for the crime lord to see us. We had been waiting for almost an hour now, and Bastila's pacing was starting to get on my nerves. Finally, a man older and much less imposing than Canderous entered the room. Behind him strode a small man I recognized from the Lower City cantina.

"Ah, Canderous - I see you have brought someone with you," Davik said while looking at Bastila and I. "Most intriguing, if I do say so myself. You usually travel alone."

"It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft." Calo Nord taunted by Davik's side. I had seen him take out two Rodians in the Lower City cantina just for talking to him. Why the hell was a bounty hunter like him working for Davik?

Canderous scowled and glared at Calo. "Watch yourself, Calo. You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet!"

"Enough!" Davik interrupted. "I will not have my top two men killing each other. That's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has an explanation as to why he's not working solo anymore."

Still glaring at Calo, Canderous slapped me on the back and forcefully shoved me closer to Davik. "This is a special case, Davik. I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit. You may have heard something of his exploits already." Recognition crossed Davik's face as he realized what Canderous meant.

"Ah, yes. Now I recognize your companion. The rider who won the big swoop race. Very impressive...as was your display in the rather heated battle afterwards."

I gave a quick glance to Canderous before replying. "Brejik had to learn that double-crossers wind up dead." Davik nodded his head in agreement. Oh, the irony.

"An important lesson to learn, no doubt. In my line of business, I've seen far too many people suffer for not understanding it." Davik paused before changing topics. "With a recommendation from Canderous - and a thorough background check- you could become part of the Exchange. Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honor." Davik extended his hand to me.

"Well, I am intrigued by your offer Davik," I said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Excellent," Davik smiled, his crooked teeth on full display. He should never smile again. "One thing before we begin," He started and motioned to Bastila. "Who is she?"

Canderous leapt at this opportunity. "She is merely a servant, Davik. No need to concern yourself with her. She is well trained and will not be a nuisance." YES, CANDEROUS.

I looked at Bastila to see her reaction. The way her face pinked in anger and the way she clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists was absolutely priceless. I'm sure a small vein would pop in her forehead if she didn't calm down soon. "Yes," Bastila managed through clenched teeth. "I promise I will not be a distraction."

"Very well," Davik nodded warily. "Come with me. I will give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain you'll be most impressed." Davik moved to exit the room, followed by Calo. The three of us followed, Bastila still fuming.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

And so, the next hour was spent touring Davik's manor. Multiple dining rooms and lounging rooms were scattered throughout the estate. We passed multiple rooms filled to the brim with weapons and armaments of all shapes and sizes being loaded into cargo containers. I'm sure all of the weapons were illegal. We also passed two very large spice labs that had hundreds of plasteel containers stacked to the very ceiling, each one probably containing hundreds of pounds of illegal narcotics.

Finally, we arrived at the hangar. After Davik entered the security codes to the hangar, the door slid open to reveal a silver and auburn ship. It was fairly large for being a smuggler's vessel, yet the sleek design provided speed and maneuverability despite its size.

"Ah! There she is: the Ebon Hawk. My pride and joy; the fastest ship in the Outer Rim," Davik marveled at his ship. He pointed to the turrets scattered throughout the hangar. "Note the state-of-the-art security system I've had installed to protect her. The shields are completely impregnable. Nobody can get past them without the codes to try and steal my baby.

"Unfortunately, the Sith military blockade has grounded my vessel. The Ebon Hawk can outrun any vessel in the galaxy, but even she isn't fast enough to avoid the auto-targeting laser cannons of the orbiting Sith fleet. I am, of course, working on acquiring the Sith departure codes so that I may come and go as I please." I shot Canderous a look. Davik didn't notice however. "However, progress has been slow...but we should continue our tour."

We continued to tour more of Davik's estate before he finally led us to the slave quarters located in the hallway adjacent to our quarters. A pretty, scantily clad twi'lek slave came up to me and bowed deeply. "Welcome to the slave quarters, master. Here we have succulent fruits and berries to tempt your palette, as well as luxurious baths to soothe your aches and pains."

"Hehe," I heard Canderous chuckle at my side. "Now this is my kind of place!" I nodded my head dumbly as Bastila merely rolled her eyes in disgust, saying something about all men being pigs.

"These will be your accommodations," Davik explained. "Your quarters are just down the hall. If you need anything during your stay- food, a massage- feel free to call upon the slaves' services. If all goes well with your background check, you will be invited to join the Exchange. I'd advise you to accept the offer when it comes, or suffer the dire consequences of refusal."

I eyed the numerous beautiful slaves in the room before replying. "I look forward to working with you, Davik." It's a shame we would be leaving soon. This place had potential.

"Excellent," Davik said, nodding his head in approval. "You will stay in the guest wing as my guest for the next few days. I will not accept no for an answer. Feel free to visit the slave quarters at any time during your stay. I must warn you that if you are found anywhere outside the guest wing during your stay - or if you bother my other guests - my security forces will deal with you most harshly." Well damn, I might as well be a prisoner. "I will return after the investigation into your background is complete. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Come, Calo. Let us leave our guests in peace." With that, Davik and Calo exited the room and left us alone with the slave girls.

"Okay, we're inside," Bastila started once she was sure Davik was out of ear shot. "Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get past the Ebon Hawk's security system and we can get the rest of our group and get off this planet. We won't accomplish anything by waiting here. The sooner we get off Taris, the better."

The twi'lek slave ignored Bastila and sensually ran a hand down my arm. "Would you like a relaxing massage? Whatever your desire, we are here to serve." Well, how could I turn down that offer?

"Hold on, Bastila," I told her. "That was a long tour. I'm kinda stiff and tired. Perhaps I can work better after I have relaxed and had a nice massage?"

Bastila gaped at me incredulously. "You can't be serious! We have much more important things to do than entertain ourselves with these slaves!"

"Why, Bastila, I'm very serious. In fact," I turned to the slave. "I would love a massage." The twi'lek nodded in glee, and I turned back to Bastila. "You should get one too. You're way too uptight. Just relax. It's not like the codes are going to grow legs and come to us." Bastila bristled when I turned to the slave and let her guide me to the back room.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

I was in heaven. Adrana, my slave masseuse, was an expert in the art of massages, and worked magic on my sore muscles and tense body. I felt as if she was rubbing all the stress from the past few days out of my body. Sure, it would all come crashing back after this was over, but the short reprieve was definitely appreciated.

As she continued to work on my body, I figured I would do something productive. "Hey, Adrana, can you help me out?" I started. "I need some information."

Adrana paused in her ministrations before continuing again. "But…what could I possibly tell you? It is forbidden for slaves to leave the slave quarters on pain of torture or death." I groaned as she worked out a nasty knot on my back.

"Tell you what…you tell me what you know, and I'll inform Davik how pleased I was with your services here." Her mood seemed to brighten greatly.

"Praise from the guests is a valuable commodity here. Davik rewards the slaves who perform their duties well! I will tell you what I can." With renewed vigor, she went to work on my shoulders and neck.

"Please do, Adrana," I groaned out. Her massage hurts so good.

"Well, Davik rarely lets us leave the guest wing. We only know what we hear from Davik's guests. Lately, they've all been talking about poor Hudrow." Her hands drifted down to my lower back. "He was caught trying to steal some spice from the lab. Normally Hudrow is allowed to get away with things like that because he's Davik's personal pilot for the Ebon Hawk. But since the Sith have grounded every ship on the planet, Hudrow doesn't get any more special treatment. They've locked him up in Davik's torture chamber."

I don't remember seeing any torture chamber on the tour. Then again, that probably isn't something Davik would show a possible recruit. To my great horror, she drew back her hands. Apparently, my massage was over. "Where is the torture chamber?" I asked as I sat up.

She put a finger to her lip in thought. "I think you can get there through the hall behind the west door of Davik's throne room. Just keep going west from the slave quarters and you'll see the throne room." She handed me my clothes as I stood up from the table, towel still around my waist. She wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed by my state of undress. "But Davik is certain to have guards patrolling the area. If you leave the guest wing, they'll shoot you on sight. I don't know anything else."

"Well thank you, Adrana," I said as I put my pants and boots back on. "And your massage was lovely. I'll be sure to tell Davik of your talents." She bowed deeply and thanked me graciously before I turned and exited the room.

Upon returning to my friends, I saw that Canderous was just finishing his massage as well and, unsurprisingly, Bastila was still sitting in the same spot that we left her in. I guess she didn't take my advice. Canderous wagged his eyebrows at me suggestively when he saw I came from my room with my shirt off. "I suppose you had a good time?" He joked.

"Oh, it was heavenly," I played along.

"How typically male," I heard Bastila mutter under her breath as she made our way to join us. "Is it possible for you to keep in mind that we have more pressing business to attend to?"

"Awww, you're jealous?" I teased as I slipped my shirt and armor over my torso. "How cute." It was highly amusing to see her face flush red and her cheeks puff in anger like they normally do.

"I am NOT jealous!" she exclaimed. "I just find it inconceivable how you can be so impulsive in a situation like this."

"Don't get your Jedi panties in a twist. For your information, I figured out some interesting things back there."

"I highly doubt that," she muttered.

"Well if you don't believe me, you can stay here. Me? I'm going to get off this planet. Let's go, Canderous." He nodded and followed me out into the hallway. I smirked when I heard Bastila give a frustrated huff and fall into step behind us.

The tour of Davik's estate helped us out greatly. I was vaguely familiar with the layout of the floor we were on, and managed to lead us to a computer panel I remembered passing earlier. Getting to work on the panel, I hacked into the surveillance cameras around the manor. There were several rooms filled with guards and thugs that were in between us and the torture room. Not wanting to draw attention to our absence from our quarters, I hacked into the ventilation system and filled the various rooms with a toxic gas. Looking through the camera feed to see my dirty work, I was pleased to find all of the guards in our way were now incapacitated or dead. Why did Davik even have that stuff in his ventilation system? Whatever. I downloaded a detailed map of the floor onto my datapad and exited the system.

We walked into the hall and began walking for a short time before Canderous spoke up. ""So, Bastila, I heard a rumor that the Vulkars captured you without much of a struggle. Must be embarrassing to be bested by a handful of street thugs."

Bastila merely rolled her eyes before coming to a stop. "There were extenuating circumstances. And I assure you it took far more than a handful to subdue me."

"And you lost your lightsaber..." I added. At this revelation, Canderous let out a boisterous laugh. The look Bastila threw me indicated she wanted to chop me to bits with said lightsaber.

"All I know is that if we had more Jedi like Bastila fighting against us Mandalorians in the war, we might not have lost," he taunted.

"Big talk coming from a broken-down mercenary serving at Davik's feet," Bastila retorted coldly. "I would call you his pet kath hound, but even they have enough loyalty not to turn on their masters."

"Insults?" Voice rising, Canderous continued. "Perhaps if your masters had trained your abilities to be as sharp as your tongue, you might have escaped those Vulkar thugs, you spoiled little Jedi princess!"

"Why do you people insist on calling me that! I was not spoiled!" That seemed to have struck a nerve. "I was given the same training as everyone else in the Order! You are nothing but a...no." She paused and took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I must not do this. There is no emotion; there is peace."

"That's the problem with you Jedi. Always preaching about peace and control, never up for a good fight. Well, except for Revan, I guess."

"Enough, Mandalorian. I won't rise to your bait any longer." She continued walking and I fell into step at her side. "This game is over. Let us continue on with what we were doing."

After the little spat, we walked through the halls unopposed, taking winding turns left and right. Guided by my datapad, we eventually found the torture room. Upon entering, there were several torture droids surrounding a cage in the corner of the room. Inside the cage lay a bloodied human body. I couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

Canderous lifted his huge rifle and blasted one of the droids before it could turn to us. With a throw of her lightsaber, Bastila struck down the other two droids, catching her lightsaber as it returned to her. I made my way over to Hudrow to see if he was still conscious, or even alive. Upon inspecting the torn body, I figured he had to have been dead for at least two or three days now. I searched his corpse as best as I could through the bars of the cage. I was able to fish out a small datapad from the torn vest he wore before I felt a tugging in my mind.

"Into the hall! Now!" Bastila ordered us. Whatever I had felt, she seemed to have felt it too. As soon as the three of us stepped back into the hall, the torture room exploded in a blaze of flames. The entire manor was shook by some sort of tremor and we all grabbed for the nearest wall to keep ourselves from falling. Before we could gather ourselves, another explosion was heard and the ground shook again, this time throwing us to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Canderous yelled. That explosion came from outside the manor. Shortly, another explosion was heard, and then another, and then another. Soon there was a chorus of explosions could be heard; the ground was trembling from the bombardment.

"I don't know but we need to get to that ship. Hurry!" I ordered.

The three of us ran to the hangar as fast as we can, no longer caring about stealth or subtlety. After finding our way to the hangar computer, I looked through Hudrow's datapad for anything relating to the Ebon Hawk. After sifting through various entries about drugs and criminal interactions, I found an entry regarding the Ebon Hawk's security password. I quickly entered in the code into the computer, and it opened with a whirl. The three of us ran into the hangar to find Davik and Calo Nord making a run for the Ebon Hawk.

"Damn those Sith!" I heard Davik curse. "Bombing the whole planet! I knew they'd turn on us sooner or-" Davik stopped when he noticed us. "Well look what we have here. Thieves in the hangar."

He and Calo drew their blasters and readied themselves for battle. "So you figured you'd just steal my ship for your get-away and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn this planet into dust? Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen!"

"I'll take care of them, Davik." He said, eyeing down Canderous. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, now."

"Make it quick, Calo," Davik hurried. "The Sith mean business! If we don't get to the Ebon Hawk and find somewhere safe to hide, the bombs they're dropping will kill us all!"

An explosion in the distance was Calo's cue to attack, and he let a barrage of blaster bolts fly at us. Canderous and I moved out of the way while Bastila ignited her lightsaber and deflected the bolts expertly. Davik dove to the side and opened the loading ramp to the Ebon Hawk in an attempt at escape. Canderous and I fired several shots at him, stopping him from getting away. Forced to fight us, Davik fired several shots at us, though they were nowhere near hitting anything besides the far wall.

Bastila leaped through the air to try and close the gap between her and Calo. He rolled to the side when she landed and brought down her lightsaber, narrowly avoiding her strike. Leaping back to put space between them, the bounty hunter let loose another barrage of blaster fire. Bastila skillfully dodged or blocked his barrage and advanced on him again.

Meanwhile, Canderous and I had managed to trap Davik. He was now trying to use the loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk for cover. Unable to effectively hide behind the loading ramp any longer, he made a desperate attempt at running for other cover. This was a deadly mistake, as Canderous expertly shot Davik down in the back.

At this time, Bastila had managed to land a kick to Calo's head, knocking him off his feet. The three of us moved closer to circle him. On the ground, I saw Calo look to his dead employer next to him. Calo then made a clutching movement at his chest, putting us on our guard. My heart dropped I saw that Calo held a grenade in his plam.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me!" Shit. We can't get away from that blast radius if he sets it off. "This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!"

Suddenly, a shaking in the ground had us all stumble backwards. An explosion in the corner of the hangar shook the ground even harder. The shock from the explosion shook something loose in the ceiling, and unexpectedly, a beam in the ceiling fell to the ground, pinning Calo underneath it. With nothing for support, the rest of that section of the ceiling collapsed on top of him, crushing him underneath.

"Well that's lucky," I muttered as another explosion from the hangar was felt. "Let's hurry. We have to stop by the apartment and pick up the rest of our crew before we leave. Let's go." The three of us boarded the Ebon Hawk and headed for the cockpit. I sure as hell didn't know how to fly a ship, and from the look on Canderous' face, he didn't either.

"Move aside," I heard Bastila order.

She shoved her way past us and sat in the pilot's seat and immediately began pressing various buttons and controls. Telling us to hold on, she fired up the Hawk's engines and we lifted off. The hangar behind us burst into flames as it was struck by another explosion. I looked back to see Davik's estate burning collapse on itself.

Looking ahead, I saw the true destruction the Sith had caused. Thousands of the orbiting fleet's turbo-cannon bolts fell from the sky and rained down on the Taris Upper City. Craters littered the streets everywhere and there were and endless amount of punctures on the surface of the planet. We narrowly managed to dodge a tower that was shot down as we flew by. The cannons even reached all the way down to the Undercity, tearing through the Lower City with ease and leaving trails of fire and debris in the wake. The skies were stained by the red embers of the flames below and the dark black streaks of smoke rising from the burning metropolis below. It was pure madness.

We finally approached our apartment and saw that our crew was waiting outside amongst a pile of rubble. Though they were dirty and covered in soot, they appeared to be fine otherwise. I headed to the loading ramp so I could help them all get aboard. Pressing the opening mechanism, the loading ramp lowered for the crew.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" Carth exclaimed as he climbed on board. "Where's the loading ramp?" On cue, Bastila lowered the loading ramp for everyone to board the ship. A roar from Zaalbar drew my attention to the three other members of our group.

**: Mission, we have to leave! We can't stay here any longer!:** he roared at her. Upon looking at Mission, I saw that she was unmoving and her blue skin was deathly pale. Her eyes were blurred and her face was emotionless. She was in shock.

"Zaalbar!" I yelled over the noise of the engine. "Get T3! I'll grab Mission!" Zaalbar nodded in compliance and scooped T3 in his arms before boarding the Hawk.

"C'mon, Mission. We gotta go," I spoke softly and grabbed her by her shoulder, trying to bring her back to the realm of the conscious. She didn't give any indication that she heard me or even knew I was there. Gently, I pushed her onto the ramp and led her into the ship. Her body didn't give any protest, and once we were all inside, I closed the loading ramp.

"Okay!" I yelled to the cockpit. "Everyone is in!"

I made my way to the cockpit once I felt the Ebon Hawk lift off the ground. Carth was now in full control of the ship with Bastila at his side to check that all the necessary instruments were working. The Ebon Hawk raced towards orbit, the glare of the sun making me shield my eyes. Carth steered us into space where we were greeted by the Sith blockade, and he input the launch codes so they wouldn't blow us to bits. When they didn't blast us out of space, we all took a breath of relief and calmed down.

"Plot a course for Dantooine," Bastila ordered. "There is a Jedi enclave there were we can find refuge." As soon as she said this, alarms started blaring throughout the cockpit.

"Sith fighters!" Carth exclaimed. "Looks like they don't want anybody surviving this bombardment."

"Quickly, to the gun turrets!" Bastila exclaimed from her seat. "You have to hold them off until we get those hyperspace coordinates punched in!" Without hesitating, I turned and ran out of the cockpit. I found the ladder and climbed up to the seat in the turret. The interface as soon as I situated myself in my seat and, grabbing the turret controls, I immediately began to look for my targets. There were six small Sith fighter ships lined up and closing in on us. They were using the sun behind to blind me and hinder my aim. Well, I'd just have to lure them out.

The Sith fighters made their first pass on our ship and I was able to take out two of them before the others scattered, though the fighters did manage to land some hits on the Hawk. Still, the shields were holding up; as long as we didn't take any heavy fire, we would be okay.

I managed to take down another as it moved to regroup and form up with its Sith brethren. I waited again for the remaining fighters to make their pass. One of the pilots must've been new or inexperienced, because he inexplicably broke formation and immediately retreated in an attempte to flee back to the blockade. I easily shot him down, and turned my full attention to the two remaining fighters.

As the two raced toward the Hawk with the blinding light of a sun behind them, I fired several shots in their general direction. I wasn't intending to hit them, but lure them into a false sense of security. I smirked when I saw them break formation and begin firing wildly. No longer hidden by the sun, the new angle let me get a clear shot on both of them, and soon both of the remaining ships were torn apart by the Hawk's turrets.

I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath. I looked back at Taris, which was now little more than a smoldering rock. Even now, the Sith continued their bombardment of the planet. I knew not many people would have survived an assault like that, if any at all did. Turning away from the grim scene, I exited the turret and made my way back to the cockpit with the others.

"Hey, Bastila! Did you see that? Good shooting, huh?" I exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood as I came back into the cockpit. Carth and Bastila stared at me in disbelief. Carth ignored me and continued working on the controls to the Ebon Hawk.

"Alright Bastila, we are now set on course for Dantooine. We are about to jump into hyperspace." Pressing a button and moving a lever, the ship lurched forward and I watched as the ship was enveloped in bright, flashing blue lights. We had just the jump into hyperspace.

"Dantooine," Bastila mused after a few minutes of silence. "It seems like a lifetime since I last set foot on her surface, though in truth it has only been a few months. We should be safe from Malak there...for now."

"Safe?" Carth asked incredulously. "You saw what he and his Sith did to Taris! There wasn't a building over ten feet high left standing. They turned the planet into one big pile of rubble!"

"Even the Sith would think twice about attacking Dantooine," Bastila explained. "There are many Jedi there, including some of the most powerful Masters of the Order. There is great strength there."

"Well, I think staying with the Jedi is much safer than most places we could go to, Carth." I found it hard to believe I was actually agreeing with Bastila for once.

"We can get supplies there and recuperate," Bastila told Carth. "The Academy there is a place of mental and spiritual healing: something we could all use after what we've been through."

"Maybe you're right," Carth sighed and leaned back into his chair. "It isn't easy witnessing the annihilation of an entire planet. I bet Mission is taking it pretty hard." The three of us hung our heads in silence as we thought of our blue twi'lek friend. She had just watched her home get destroyed and reduced to ash. The image of her standing outside of our apartment in shock as she witnessed her childhood burn flashed in my mind's eye. Her nearly comatose state was understandable.

"She is a strong girl for her age," I stated. "She's tougher than she looks. It'll take time, but she'll come around." I'm going to have a talk with her once she is comfortable with speaking to others again. I know losing everything was no easy thing to cope with. Bastila nodded and gave me a small, genuine smile at my words.

When Carth assured us that the ship was on auto-pilot and that we should get sleep and that he would wake us when we arrived, Bastila and I left the cockpit together. I gave Bastila a silent 'goodnight' with which she returned the gesture before heading to find a suitable place to sleep. I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting any rest tonight. Not with the flashes of burning cities and Mission's stoic face running through my mind.

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review please xD any and all comments/reviews/constructive criticisms are helpful!**


	11. The Masters

**Sorry for the late update xD I've been super busy with work and lacrosse so I really haven't had time to write. But now I officially have the entire summer to devote to this xD hopefully the length on this chapter will appease you! Don't kill me!**

**On a more serious note, I must ask that everyone that leaves a review be mindful of spoilers. I realize that if you are reading this, you more than likely know the plot of the game considering its been out for such a long time. However, a few of my friends are interested in the storyline and are unfamiliar with how the story ends up. So please, for their enjoyment, try your absolute hardest to avoid spoilers xD particularly the huge one on the big ship after planet 3 xD lol me trying to be as vague as possible. Enjoy 11! I'm hoping to have 12 out by Wednesday.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or Kotor. That's all George Lucas' stuff xD

* * *

**:::**

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. The delicious aroma wafting through the ship was a welcome addition to the bland nothingness that was the Ebon Hawk. Thank the Force Carth was a competent chef. Rising from my bunk, I threw on a pair of baggy pants and a loose fitting, white shirt before heading to the common area of the ship to collect my breakfast.

When Carth noticed me, he gave me a nod of recognition before serving me a plate. I took my seat not far from him and ate my food in silence. It's been two days since the destruction of Taris. I guess we arrived at Dantooine sometime after I went to bed last night. Mission still hasn't left her room, and neither Bastila nor Zaalbar has been able to get through to her. Speaking of Bastila...

"Hey Carth, where's Bastila?" I asked, shoving more delicious bacon in my mouth.

"She said she had business to attend to concerning the Council. That was about two hours ago," he informed me before turning the stove off. He served himself a plate and took a seat across from me before digging into the fruits of his labor.

"Strange girl," I muttered, taking another bite of my food. "So when do you think we'll be able to get back to the Republic? I mean we're soldiers. We aren't doing much good here doing nothing."

"To be honest, Kaleb," Carth started in between bites, "I have a feeling Taris was just the beginning."

Sighing, I hung my head in resignation. I had a feeling he was going to say that. The two of us finished our breakfast and started clearing our plates before a noise from the boarding ramp drew both of our attentions. A few moments later, Bastila strode in to the room wearing robes much different than the traditional robe of the Jedi Order. Her bright orange shirt and pants were form-fitting, and accentuated her womanly figure. If only more Jedi wore robes such as these... Oh, how a man could dream.

"You," she aimed at me, her voice as regal and assertive as ever. "I have spoken with the Council; they request an audience with you. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"An audience with the Jedi Council?" Carth repeated, skepticism apparent in his voice. "That's pretty unusual for someone who isn't even a Jedi. What's this about, Bastila?"

"I'm sorry, Carth, but I cannot tell you," Bastila explained. "All I ask is that you trust in the Force and the wisdom of the Council." Carth rubbed his chin for a bit, apprehension written all over his face. He reluctantly relented, still unsure as to what was going on.

"Well I don't like being left out of the loop, but I'm not looking to get you in any trouble with the Jedi Masters. We'll do things your way for a while," he said before turning to clean the dishes we just used.

With a nod, Bastila turned to me and looked me up and down. Noticing this, I jokingly wagged my eyebrows at her. With an aggravated sigh, she slapped me hard on the arm. "You look like a dirty dog that just woke up." Ouch. "Go shower and dress properly. I will not present a neanderthal to the Jedi Masters of the Council. Now hurry, they are expecting us. I will lead you to the Council chambers when you are presentable." She exited the ship before I could even defend myself with my own response. Grumbling angrily, I marched back to my quarters and hopped into the refresher. Stupid Council and their stupid regulations. Stupid Bastila with her stupid propriety.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

Bastila led me through the large courtyard of the Academy, weaving her way in and out of the surprising amount of people in our way. There were people of all kinds here, whether it be the Jedi who had just finished their lessons for the day, the Czerka employees moving equipment to and from the Academy, or the civilians -both human and alien- waiting in the halls for their chance at meeting the Jedi Council. The atmosphere was nothing like Taris. People were welcoming and accepting here.

I turned to ask Bastila a question only to find that she had disappeared. Perhaps I had lost her amidst the crowd of people. Peering over the flock of people, I tried to spot her auburn hair or her bright orange robes. When I didn't see her, I began walking aimlessly amongst the crowd. If this meeting was a big deal, she'd come find me eventually. Hehe.

I came to the very center of the courtyard where a gigantic tree stood proud and tall. It brought a sense of peace and serenity to the courtyard that I'm sure the Jedi flocked to. Staring at the tree, I was reminded of the the great trees back home on Deralia, and how my sister and I would climb them every day.

I was from torn from my thoughts when a body barreled into mine, nearly knocking me over. Looking to see who had crashed into me, I saw it was a disappointingly gorgeous Jedi rubbing her head to alleviate the pain of nearly tackling me. What a waste of beautiful genes.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," The brunette began. Her high pitched, nasally voice was not nearly as attractive, however. "I was in a hurry when- hold on a moment...Padawan, why are you not wearing the customary robes of the Jedi? Do you mock the honored traditions of our Order?" The woman spoke with such a condescending tone, it nearly made my ears bleed.

"Woah, relax lady. I'm no Padawan or anything like that. I'm just here with Bastila," I explained while brushing myself off. Crazy woman crashes into me and then has the nerve to get mad at me about it.

"Bastila?" the woman repeated, as if in thought. "I have heard of her. They say she has already mastered the art of Battle Meditation. Remarkable in one so young. Though I have also heard she has a foolish pride in her own talents." She said the last part much more quietly.

"Well, you aren't wrong there..." I said under my breath. Whether she agreed with me, didn't hear me, or didn't care, I wasn't sure. She just continued with her condescending speech.

"But as for you...you claim you are not a Padawan? I find this hard to believe," she said, staring at me again. I'm not sure how I could be confused with a Jedi considering I was wearing a simple, black long-sleeved shirt and pants. I sure as hell wouldn't wear those bath robes they consider "traditional attire."

When she saw my confused face, she continued. "The Force is remarkably strong with you. I can feel its presence. If this is some type of jest, it is in poor taste. The Jedi Order is not a subject for jokes." The "Force" comment took me off guard. Another person assumed I was "Force-Sensitive" as Bastila worded it. I was just the run-of-the-mill, badass elite soldier who happened to be fairly adept at most things. Sure, there was the thing at the swoop race, but that was just a fluke thing. Nothing unusual about that.

"I'm just gonna go...just remember that you bumped into me, lady," I muttered before walking away from the woman before she had a chance to respond. A hand shot out and yanked me to the side violently. Why was everyone trying to tackle me today?

"Where have you been?" Bastila angrily hissed in my ear. Oh, hey Bastila, nice to see you, too! Me? I'm doing great. "The Council is waiting. You have no time to be flirting with the locals," she continued with the same angry tone before leading me to a door not far from us. The door was larger and more ornate than the others I had seen around the Academy.

"I think I found a Jedi more uptight than you, princess," I muttered before readying myself to face the Council on the other side of the door.

"I AM NOT-" Bastila nearly yelled at me, causing me to bite my tongue so I wouldn't laugh at her sudden outburst. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down before speaking to me again.

"No, I am not fighting with you right now. The Masters are waiting for us, so be quiet and show the Masters proper respect," she told me before opening the door. Inside sat the four Masters of the Council. Walking to the middle of the room, Bastila bowed respectfully before motioning for me to do the same.

"Sup guys," was my natural response to the current situation. I could see Bastila rubbing her brow in frustration out of the corner of my eye.

The four Masters before me consisted of two male humans that easily could've been twice my age, a pink male Twi'lek, and a diminutive, green creature of which species I had never seen before. The Twi'lek was the first to speak.

"So you are the one who rescued Bastila," he began. "It is appropriate you are here. We have been discussing your rather special case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council." He began to point out the other Masters.

"With me are Master Vrook," he pointed to the caucasian human. "Master Vandar," he addressed, speaking of the diminutive, green guy. "And, of course, the chronicler of our Acadamey, Master Dorak," Zhar indicated the other dark-skinned human. "Bastila I'm sure you are already familiar with." Bastila rolled her eyes when I stupidly waved at her.

"Before we begin this meeting, I have questions for you all," I interrupted. The abruptness of this audience has had me confused ever since Bastila mentioned it on the Ebon Hawk. Zhar merely nodded his head in understanding.

"Indeed, I'm sure you do," Zhar spoke. "And I assure you that we will have answers for you."

"First off," I began, "Why did the Sith destroy Taris? I have a traumatized fourteen year-old girl on my ship who just lost her home, and I have no idea why."

"Darth Malak seeks to destroy the Jedi Order." This time, it was Vandar who spoke, his tiny voice matched his small frame, yet carried a wisdom in it I couldn't help but acknowledge.

"Our greatest weapon, and perhaps our only hope, is Bastila's skill with Battle Meditation," Vandar continued. "With her power, she could swing the tide of nearly any battle in our favor. Which is why Malak was seeking her so fervently."

"And if he could not have her, he would see her destroyed. Taris was just in his way," Vrook grimly spoke, his gruff voice having none of the temperance that Zhar and Vandar had.

"We need Bastila in our fight against the Sith," Zhar spoke again. "Indeed, we need every Jedi we can muster, since the Sith have been hunting us down at every opportunity. Which brings us to you..." Uh oh.

"What about me..." I asked hesitantly. I'm not sure If i liked where this was going.

"Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force. We are considering you for Jedi training," Zhar finished. The masters sat in silence as they allowed me to fully comprehend what it was they were saying. Bastila stood by their side, watching with something akin to intrigue as she wondered how I would react. Hell, I don't even know how to react. I'm just a soldier...

"You think I'm strong in the Force?" I finally asked after couple of seconds of wondering if I had heard them right.

"Perhaps Zhar speaks out of turn," Vrook commented as he adjusted himself in his seat. "We need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force before even considering accepting you for training."

"Proof?" This time it was Bastila who spoke up, drawing the attention of both me and the Council. "Surely the entire Council can feel the strength of the Force in this man, and I have already related to you the events that took place on Taris..."

"Perhaps it was simple luck," Vrook suggested. Oh hell no, I didn't go through all that crap just for some old fossil to pass it off as mere luck.

"We both know there is no such thing as luck. There is only the Force," Zhar corrected. "We all feel the power within Bastila's companion, Vrook, though it is wild and untamed. Now that this power has begun to manifest itself, can we safely ignore it?"

"The Jedi training is long and difficult, even when working with a young and open mind," Vrook retorted. "Teaching a child is difficult. How much more difficult will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi?" Vrook was getting on my nerves. I'm fairly certain he just tried to compare my abilities to those of a child's.

"I'm more than capable of mastering anything you could throw at me, if that is your concern," I spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Vrook gave me a condescending stare before crossing his arms.

"Yes, I see your arrogance is not lacking. If nothing else, you have that," Vrook said, obviously displeased with my boast.

"Traditionally, the Jedi do not accept adults for training, though there are rare exceptions in the history of our Order. You are one of these rare exceptions," a voice said. For the first time since this meeting had begun, Master Dorak spoke.

"I agree with Master Dorak," Vandar agreed. "Many of our own pupils are leaving the Jedi Order to follow the Sith teachings. We need recruits to stand against Malak. With Revan dead..."

"Are you certain Revan is truly dead?" Vrook interrupted. "What if we undertake to train this one, and the Dark Lord should return?"

A deathly silence fell over everyone, and a tension so thick I could cut it with a vibroknife filled the room. The Masters all exchanged quick glances with each other. Even Bastila seemed uncomfortable with the sudden turn in conversation. What was with this atmosphere?

"We should discuss this matter more fully in private," Vandar spoke, finally breaking the agonizing silence. "Bastila, you and your companion must leave. This is a matter for the Council alone," he hurried.

"As you wish, Master Vandar," Bastila said with a bow. "We shall return to the Ebon Hawk and leave you to your deliberations," she concluded before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room before I could even say anything.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

_There was nothing but clouds of darkness, making everything fuzzy and unclear. Slowly, the clouds began to fade away, revealing two figures: a tall, bald man with broad shoulders and a lightsaber hanging from his belt. The other was a shorter, though equally imposing, hooded man in black, flowing robes and twin lightsabers clipped to his belt. The pair stood before a giant door, sealed away in what seemed to be a tomb or temple of some sorts._

_"The dark side is strong in this place. I can feel its power!" the bald man pointed. This man was Malak. I'm not sure how, but I knew that this man and the Dark Lord were the very same person. At least, this man used to be Malak before he became the monster that was now the Lord of the Sith._

_"Is this wise? The ancient Jedi sealed this archway. If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back," Malak warned. The shorter man moved in silence to examine the door, searching for some way to release the seal. Malak looked on as his Jedi companion drew in a deep breath. I could feel the Force begin to flow threw him like a hurricane. It was mind-boggling._

_"The Order will surely banish us," Malak continued, seemingly pleading with his companion. "Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Can it truly be worth the risk?"_

_The smaller Jedi turned to Malak, revealing his features for the first time. It was Revan. That mask and armor could belong to none other than the Revanchist himself. He stared at Malak for a time, his intentions impossible to decipher behind his mask. After a moment, Revan looked back to the ancient door in their way. The hurricane from before was still present, though controlled and focused, as if waiting to be violently released._

_"Do you trust me?" was all Revan asked._

_It seemed as if an eternity passed by before Malak made his decision, understanding the deeper meaning to Revan's question. "To the end."_

_When Malak made his decision, Revan unleashed the hurricane-like Force within him, destroying the ancient door, the surrounding pillars, and anything else in his path. When the dust cleared, I saw the pair walk up to a computer of some sorts. The computer opened and began flashing bright lights and colors. Then everything faded to black._

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

I stumbled into the common area of the ship, holding onto my head to keep it from exploding. After yesterday's meeting with the Council, I came back to the Ebon Hawk to rest and relax for the day. Though after last night's dream, I kinda wish I wouldn'tve gone to sleep at all.

"You look like hell," Carth pointed out. "This morning's getting stranger by the minute," he said particularly loudly.

"Carth, you're talking too loud. Headache," I moaned miserably.

"First Bastila comes out looking like she saw a ghost, and now you," Carth continued, keeping the same volume to my displeasure. Thankfully he didn't ask or say anything else and allowed me to sit down so I could gather myself. We sat in silence until I felt the pain had begin to subside. Seeing that Carth had something else to say, I nodded to him, saying that I was fine for him to continue.

"Well, Bastila mentioned that you should go to the Council chambers before she left. There's no doubt that it's urgent, so you shouldn't keep them waiting," Carth told me.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked, wondering why Bastila just didn't wait to tell me herself if it was so important.

"No, she didn't," Carth said, shaking his head. "She didn't seem well, as I recall... and neither do you, for that matter. Are you alright?" he asked, slight concern in his voice.

"I had a rough night..." I muttered while rubbing my head, flashes from last night's dream showing before my eyes. "How's Mission doing?"

Carth shook his head solemnly. "She's still inside her room. Hasn't spoken to any of us since Taris. She won't even talk to Zaalbar."

"I see...She'll get through this," I told him confidently. I would see to it that she got through this.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

After getting lost for the umpteenth time, I finally managed to find the Master's chambers to find them all waiting for me. Bastila was with them as well, though she did not acknowledge my presence. She meerly stared at what must've been a very intriguing tile in the floor. What's up with her?

"Bastila has told us of a most unusual development," Master Vandar spoke up as I entered the Council chambers. "She claims you and she have shared a dream of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine."

At the mention of the Sith pair and their activities in the ruins from my dream, I looked to her in disbelief. How in the galaxy could Bastila possibly have had the exact same dream as me? I looked at her to see her reaction only to find her staring at that damn tile.

"These ruins have long been known to us, but we believed them to be merely burial grounds. Perhaps they are more than we expected if Revan and Malak found something there," Master Dorak suggested.

"Woah, hold up," I interrupted. This was too much. "How would Bastila know if we shared a dream?" The whole idea was ludicrous.

"She says she felt your presence within the dream," Vandar explained. "The same presence she has felt within you ever since -"

"Master Vandar!" Vrook nearly screamed, interrupting the little Jedi Master.

"-Ever since Taris," Vandar continued smoothly. The Masters stared at each other in shared silence for a few moments. Bastila was still staring at the tile, but she was now holding her left arm nervously. After a few moments, Vandar continued.

"It is not unknown for this to happen between two people strong in the Force," Vandar said before looking at Bastila. "Bastila has described this dream to the Council in great detail. We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila."

"Great, now I'm having visions? That's ridiculous," I countered.

"You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force, and each other," Master Zhar spoke. "This is not unheard of. Connections often form between Master and student, but rarely does a bond develop so quickly."

"Whatever dangers may lie ahead," Vandar started, "we cannot ignore the destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together." His emphasis on the word "together" made me look over to Bastila. This time, she was looking back at me, an intensity in her eyes. She was trying to decipher something by looking through my eyes, though what she was looking for, I did not know.

"Are you saying I'm joined with her?" I asked the Masters, breaking my gaze away from Bastila.

"You and she are linked, as is your fate to hers," Vandar confirmed with a nod. "Together, the two of you may be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith."

"But do not let your head be filled with visions of glory and power," Vrook interrupted. "Such thoughts are the path to the dark side. The way of the light is long and difficult. Are you ready for such hardship?"

"Does this mean you are going to train me to be a Jedi?" I asked, not really sure of how I felt about the whole predicament I was in. Sure, ever since I was a boy, I always thought the Jedi were cool, and they had those mysterious hoods and that awesome lightsick and cool powers. But I was only a little boy back then...

"Understand that there is little choice in this matter, for you or us," Vandar reasoned. "Across the galaxy the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest of a way to thwart Malak's advance... many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi down like animals, ambushing and assassinating our brothers wherever they are found. We fear it is only a matter of time before they discover even this hidden refuge."

"Other Jedi have fallen from the light and embraced the dark side, giving their allegiance to the Sith and Malak, their dark lord," Master Vrook elaborated further.

"No wonder Malak has been so successful in the war," I realized, speaking to myself more than anyone else.

"The lure of the dark side is not easy to resist," Vrook continued. "Malak's power grows as more and more planets fall to his conquering armies."

"If Malak is not stopped, the Republic will fall, and the Jedi will be hunted to extinction. The galaxy will enter a time of darkness and tyranny not seen for a thousand generations," Zhar concluded grimly.

"The Council has decreed that you and Bastila must investigate the ancient ruins you dreamed of, but only once the Council deems you ready," Vandar ordered. It seems they have already made up their mind, whether I declined their offer or not.

"Perhaps there you will find some clue, some explanation of how Revan and Malak were corrupted. And perhaps there you will find a way to stop them," Dorak spoke.

"Are you sure I'm the right guy for this?" I reluctantly asked, afraid of the answer I would recieve.

"You have a strong affinity with the Force," Vandar explained. "With such power comes great responsibility and danger. You may wish to deny what you are, but the Council cannot turn a blind eye." That was exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't say.

"And neither will Darth Malak," Zhar added. "Your strength is a threat to him. In time, he will learn of you and the Sith will hunt you down." I had not thought of that before. If what the Council said was true and I was Force-Sensitive, Malak would either pursue me in the hopes of recruiting me, or to kill me.

"It is inevitable," Zhar concluded grimly. "Defeating the Sith is the only way to save yourself." Great. Now I really didn't have any options.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, taking in everything they had just told me. I looked to Bastila, hoping she could help me somehow, someway. It seems she was in complete agreement with the Council, however, when she offered no aid.

I decided to ask once more,"You said I didn't have a choice, right?" Their silence was all the answer I needed. Damnit.

"Very well," I relented with a sigh. "I understand."The Masters all visibly let out a sigh of relief. Bastards. As if they left me a choice, anyway.

"Before we send you to investigate the ruins, you must be trained in the ways of the Jedi so that you can resist the darkness within yourself...within all of us. Otherwise, you are doomed to fail," Zhar warned.

"We must begin your training at once," Zhar continued. "You have a destiny upon you that you must be prepared to face. The entire fate of the galaxy is upon you."

"I can only hope you prove up to the task," Vrook added solemnly. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

"Training begins tomorrow morning," Zhar announced. "Make sure you bring Bastila with you...Padawan Flare."

**:::**

* * *

**Read and review please xD any and all comments/reviews/constructive criticisms are helpful!**


End file.
